Night of the Knights
by AngelicChan6
Summary: What if Zero wasn't hated by fangirls but loved? What if Cross had another adopted daughter who experienced the same exact happening as Zero? What if Yuki was more close to her then Kaname? What if she too was from a vampire hunter family? What if she has the same hate as Zero? And what if her name was Rin Ruyuki? Warning: OOC characters, everyone x oc, and maybe yuri(?)
1. Chapter 1:Night One

**A/N: this is my second fanfiction. for those reading The Triplets Wanted in the Mafia, I will keep writing chapters for it, so don't worry. I just wanted to say that I will update The Triplets Wanted in the Mafia would be updated on either Tuesdays or Fridays, while this story would be updated on Saturdays or Thursdays.**

** Warning: OOC characters, and sibling complex, as well OC complex**

**Pairing: Everyone x OC (Tee-Hee :9), but might post voting for pairings**

* * *

Chapter 1: Night One

"All of you get back! It's way pass curfew!" yelled Yuki.

Yuki was standing in front of the gates of the Moon Dorm, hands spread to prevent the fangirls from Day Class from coming near the gates, but it was useless. The fangirls kept on coming near the gates, screaming their confession to their own perspective love, to the Moon Dorm's gate, hoping their confession would be heard. Yuki was trying to have them go back to their dorm, the Sun Dorm, and have them leave the Night Class alone. Yet, it just worsened.

"You just taking advantage as headmaster's daughter!" retorted fangirl #1.

"Yah, she's right! You just want all of their attention to yourself!" yelled fangirl #2.

Yuki was caught off guard by that statement. What the heck?! Did they really think she wanted their attention? She was just doing her job as a disciplinary committee member, for goodness sake! Why do they think that way?!

"Ugg, that not true! I'm doing my job as disciplinary committee!" groaned Yuki, having to say it over and over again.

She was tired and frustrated by the fangirls rumors! They kept on claiming things that aren't true at all! Why can't they see that?! She was trying tell them that she didn't like ANY OF THEM, but was ignored instead. The fangirls kept on pushing forward and screaming to their love, while Yuki was trying push them back. That was, until she felt the pushing and shoving stop. Then she heard gasps, and opened her eyes that she unconsciously closed and notice all the fangirls scream with happiness again, but this time to the back of the crowd. She jumped up, looking over their heads and saw who they were screaming at.

There was two people at the back of the crowd, a boy and a girl. The boy had pure lilac eyes and metallic silver tinted with light purple. The girl on the other hand, had rich lavender eyes and dragon black hair tinted with indigo-dark purple, while being a couple centimeter smaller than the boy.

"Kyaa! It's the twins! The Discipline Twins!" the fangirls happily screamed out.

"Rin! Zero!" yelled Yuki.

The boy, Zero and the girl, Rin, turned around and saw Yuki. The said girl, Rin grinned , while the said Zero smirked, causing the girls to scream more, while blushing in the same time.

"Excuse me, but can you move? I would like to move to my sister. And please don't call us twins." Rin politely requested warmly.

All the girls blush, quickly nodded their heads, and move to make room for the two other disciplinary committee members. While walking towards their sister, Zero playfully and lightly hit Rin in the head.

"Ow! What was that for Zero?" Rin monotonously asked.

"For being too polite to the fangirls." Zero replied, imitating Rin.

"Well, I just want to be kind them." pouted Rin.

This caused Zero, Yuki and all the fangirls to blush, seeing Rin pouting cutely. "_She's going to be the end of me"_ they all thought. Finally, after Rin and Zero arrived at the gates, Yuki started scolding them.

"Where were you two! You guys were late again, and you caused a scene! We're suppose to be role models for the student of the Sun Dorm/ Day Class! As members of the disciplinary committee... EEK!"

Yuki was suddenly pulled back by Rin, who moved to the right side, while Zero moved to the left. Not long after the disciplinary committee moved, the Moon Dorm gate's unlocked and revealed the Night Class. The fangirls quickly became silent, and created a path for the Night Class, while bowing to them, excluding the committee members. Then, they started to scream and confessed to the Night Class.

"Good morning girls! I can hear you loud and clear from the dorms!" Aidou cheerily greeted the fangirls. The famous blond womanizer/ Casanova, Aidou Hanabusa or "Idol" caused the girls to scream louder, smiling his oh-so-charming smile to the girls.

"Hanabusa," started Kain in annoyance.

"Don't be a party pooper, play along Akatsuki," Aidou invited.

"Hello girls," Takuma smiled. Ichijo Takuma, a.k.a Mr. Sunshine smiled, making the girls around him blush. They could've sweared that flowers were surrounding him.

Then Aidou formed his hand as a handgun and pretended to shoot the girls, making the "bang, bang" sounds. The girls on both sides then squealed, and headed for Aidou to get shot with his "love"-gun. While moving to Aidou, Yuki was separated from Rin and was pushed down. Yuki closed her eyes, and expected to fall on the ground, but she open her eyes looking into her sister's lavender eyes and her brother's lilac. Rin then smiled warmly at Yuki and help her stand up.

"Are you alright?" Zero worriedly asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine..." Yuki started shyly, blushing, until she felt the fangirls glaring dagger at her. "Why wouldn't I?!" she exclaimed.

Rin grinned with Zero smirking again, causing the fangirls yell "THEIR SMIRKING AND GRINNING," happily. This caused all the other girls to see the scenery, take pictures and squeal. Rin, Yuki, and Zero sweat-dropped, while Aidou frowned that his attention was taken away.

"Yuki, are you fine?" a voice suddenly questioned.

There, now standing in front of the siblings, was the leader and president of the Moon Dorm, Kaname Kuran. He looked at Yuki worriedly and reached to touch her, until his hand was stopped forcefully, while Yuki was pulled back again to the same person's chest. Zero was holding Kaname's hand, while Rin was holding Yuki. The fangirls quieted down and whispered to each other about the scene, while the Night Class were glaring at Rin and Zero. Yuki was panicking, while enjoying Rin's grasp, causin Kaname narrowed his eyes and looked at the famous committee who was commonly mistaken as twins.

"It's time for class Kuran/ Please head to class Kuran-sempai," Rin and Zero both simultaneously said in a threatening voice, with a cold and violent glare.

"So, scary Ms. and Mr. disciplinary committee," Kaname replied, imitating Rin and Zero's voice and glare. Then he pulled his hand away. "Take care you purple twins, Yuki." Kaname added, smirking evilly to Rin and Zero, causing both of them irked from annoyance.

Then two Day Class came up to Kaname and gave him gifts, while Kaname smiled and thanked them. Yuki stared at the scene, looking longingly at Kaname, until she felt a nudge. She, then saw Rin let go of her, giving her a sad look, while Zero looked at Yuki slightly disgusted. But, both Rin and Zero changed their expression quickly, before anyone noticed and faced the fangirls.

"Girls, go back to the dorms." Zero ordered.

The fangirls looked hesitant on the order, and torn apart, having to decide whether to continue looking at the Night Class, or follow orders by one of their Day Class idol.

"Umm, would you please? For us or at least for me?" Rin added with politeness again and kindly.

That did it. The fangirls blushed and some had nose bleed. Then they quickly nodded their heads and left as quickly as possible, trying to avoid showing their bloody nose.

"Again, with the politeness." Zero scolded.

"But their not that bad~" Rin countered.

Then both were about turned to Yuki, with the same expression they had before facing the fangirls, only to meet tiny fists hitting both their backs. They turned and notice was Yuki pouting at them, making Zero and Rin to look at each other and nodded to each other with a grin on their face. Then, both each put one of their hands Yuki's head, to prevent her from hitting more.

"You guys were rude to Kaname!" Yuki scolded.

Rin and Zero's expression change as they looked at Yuki, with serious expressions now planted on their faces.

"I know it's none of our business and all, but you do understand, don't you?" Zero asked seriously.

"Shut up," Yuki replied with a blush on her cheek. Of course she did. After all, they are vampires. Beauties, yet beasts in the same time.

Rin stared at Yuki sadly and anger, and then hugged Yuki, causing Zero to be slightly jealous, since Yuki gotten two hugs from Rin today.

"Yuki, if he was human, I would've done everything within my power to have Kuran-sempai be with you. But remember, he's dangerous no matter what." Rin honestly warning Yuki, with sadness laced in her voice, seeing her "sister" suffer like this.

Yuki was nodding in Rin's hug, giving her the sign that she understands. But, in truth, Yuki only half-liked Kaname. She likes Rin more than Kaname, since Rin was the one who really saved her that fateful day, when she was about to be attacked by a vampire, and saved by Rin and Kaname. Rin was the one who shot the vampire, in the same time as Kaname stabbing the vampire with his hand. But, because she out in the cold, while suffering a horrid fever, she was about to lose her life. During the whole thing, her body was getting weaker, and lose consciousness. Kaname was trying to help, telling her to hold strong, but lost to much of her strength to stay strong. Hope was about to be lost, until Rin taped Kaname on the back and told him to move politely. Rin, then, kneeled down on the snow and fed her medicine with warm tea. After feeding her, she turned to Kaname and gave him a thermos of warm herb tea and medicine, while explaining everything about each of them. Later, she quickly gave her a little plush doll and told her to feel better, and left. If Rin hadn't been there, she would've died, and not be able to experience life. Leading this memory to always be forever in her mind and love Rin with thankfulness and happiness.

While Yuki was in her memory land, she didn't notice that she was being dragged to the headmaster's office, until Rin and Zero smacked the back of her head.

"Earth to Yuki, are you here?" Rin said.

"No need to say that Rin. After all she is the same old stupid Yuki." Zero sighed.

Yuki then blinked, suddenly taken out of dreamland and noticed Zero and Rin staring at her. She then smiled at them, to clarify that she was paying attention. Rin smiled back warmly, but Zero looked at Yuki with envy. Yuki caught Zero's expression before he hid it and changed it, before Rin noticed. Then Yuki smirked at Zero, but to her surprise, he grinned evilly at her.

"Umm, guys. I think headmaster is waiting for us..." Rin pointed out.

Then Yuki and Zero had an anime lightning between each other before turning to Rin, with Rin being oblivious with what was happening. Then all three sibling entered the office. One second after entering, they were attacked by a guy, who looked like he was in his mid-20's, with strawberry-blonde hair, looking like a cross-dressing freak, with a hug. All at one, Zero, Rin and Yuki dodged the hug from the person, who was the headmaster, Kaien Cross.

"You three are so mean to daddy~" Kaien whined, while crying anime tears.

"Who said you were my daddy?" Zero growled.

"Sorry headmaster." Yuki replied.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still not use to your bone-err-love filled hugs." Rin said as well.

Then headmaster quickly shot his head up and smiled.

"I told you, call me DADDY," headmaster exclaimed, "Or even better, mommy!"

This caused Zero to grow irritated, Rin to get annoyed and Yuki to feel slightly agitated. All three of them looked at the headmaster with glares saying "say mommy once more and you die". Kaien Cross just sweat-dropped. It seemed that he hit a very sensitive memory to all three of them. Then he tried to lessen the tension.

"So how was the students today? Did you do your job as members of the disciplinary committee?" he asked.

"Yes." Zero replied.

"NOT TRUE HEADMASTER!" Yuki accused.

Then Zero and Yuki started another usual argument, while Kaien raised his eyebrow in question, and to Rin sigh and tell him the truth, to stop it…. like always.

"Zero and I were late again. He was sleeping, while I was helping one of the teachers with grading, organizing, etc. But we did do what we were suppose to do." Rin confessed.

After Rin explained, Yuki gave a dirty look to Zero, while he just smirked victoriously.

"So, what do think of the Night Class? How were they?" Kaien repeated his questioned.

Zero and Rin suddenly tensed up, while Yuki can only just stay there, and show them pity. The three knew some of each others memories, but not all. Rin and Zero knew Yuki had no memories of her true family, while Yuki knew that Zero and Rin's families were attacked and slaughtered by vampires and that both were Level D vampires. Back in track, Rin tried to stay calm and silent, and Yuki panicking. But Zero, however, couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I think they need to go away and die! Their dangerous! And because blood tablets taste terrible, they might attack an innocent student because of their greed for blood!" Zero exploded.

"I have to agree with Zero on this one. I know there are some who cares for humans, but not all. Especially those who attend in this academy. I will never accept them, never. Not even in 100 years will I trust them. How do you expect me or Zero to accept them when us, ourselves, are still traumatized by their race." Rin stated calmly, yet bitterly.

Zero nodded, while Yuki was saddened. Of course, that's expected. She felt bad for both of them, especially when they bitten in front of their parents, and slaughtered by the same vampire that bitten them. Even if she didn't experienced it, she knew that it would've been traumatizing. At that very moment, Yuki decided to voice out her opinion.

"Really, in my opinion, the Night Class aren't that bad. Sure some of them are snotty, rude, and all, but I think we can still manage to get along..." Yuki replied.

"My dear Yuki understands me~" Kaien cried out, and then talking about his opinion,idles,etc., while Yuki sweat-dropped and Zero and Rin were going through the breathe-in-breathe-out calming down therapy exercise. Once Kaien stopped, Zero and Rin were able to calm down shortly, and Yuki put on a smile, once Rin gave her an apologizing look. Suddenly, out the blue, Kaien smirked evilly.

"Rin, would you head out and start patrolling first. You do owe Yuki after all..." Kaien requested with a fake reassurance voice.

"Okay headmaster." Rin replied, not noticing that the voice at all.

Once she shut the door, she heard her adopted father say something like "call me daddy," type of thing. Then she left. Once she was out of earshot, Kaien looked at Yuki and Zero with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Okay, you guys, I need to use the 'bathroom', so please stay here, okay?" Kaien said, emphasizing the bathroom, telling them it was a lie, but also meaning they can have their little private arugument here.

Zero and Yuki looked at the headmaster, asking silently if it was really okay. Kaien just nodded his head, and left the office, to give them privacy. Then Zero looked at Yuki, while Yuki looked at Zero.

3

2

1

GO!

"She gave me two hugs." Yuki sneered. She will not hand over Rin to Zero. Nope. She knew Zero liked Rin by A LOT, but that doesn't mean he can have her all to himself. Rin is way too precious to her, thus make her not wanting to give her up!

"Oh really? Rin spent time with me...alone." Zero smirked. He had a crush on her for a long time now. Ever since they were kids, Rin was his first friend in his whole entire life time. She, too, was a vampire hunter, who was changed into a Level D like him. They both understood each other's pain, losing their family, especially their twin siblings. They both had an understandable mind of each other. But the reason he liked her more was that she was able to help him to digest blood tablets. Back then, his body rejected the tablets, but after using her hunter inheritance of medicine and health, she adjusted the tablets so he can have them. Why? Simple. She understood his pain, since she too, was the same case. Her parents used drill medicine and other biology study material in her brain, so she can some day help other hunters as well. He will forever be in her debt, as well as the headmaster and Yuki. Now coming back to reality, he saw Yuki looking at him.

Yuki was confused. What did Zero mean by Rin spending time with him? All three of them were always together, except when they came late for duties. Then it hit her. Whenever Zero and Rin come to guard the gates, they would always appear together! That sneaky, little fox-face guy! He was spending time with her behind her back! That's why they were always late and come together! Yuki looked at Zero and gave a "I'll kill you" look. Zero noticed and smirked victoriously.

"What? Did you just noticed?" sneered Zero.

"Why you evil, two-faced...," Yuki started until she noticed how dark outside was. "AHH! I can't I was in here for this long! Rin must be lonely!" Yuki yelled. Then she quickly jumped out the window and ran to Rin.

Zero, then noticed what Yuki meant. Then, he jumped out the window, as well, and followed Yuki. The headmaster was hiding behind the door of his door, filming the whole entire thing. "The beauty of blackmail and the beautiful brother and sister complex for Rin... Can't wait to give this to Rin for her birthday", Kaien thought evilly. He knew about Yuki and Zero both having a complex over her. Well Zero was crushing on her, while Yuki had the she's-mine-forever complex. Then Kaien just smiled. He can't wait for Rin's Birthday!

It was night, and Zero and Yuki met Rin on the rooftop, glaring at the Night Class in disgust, while being in deep thought in the same time. Yuki crept up to Rin, while Zero just casually walked up to her.

"Boo!" Yuki yelled behind Rin.

"Eek! Yuki, you're here!" Rin exclaimed. She was just standing there, wide eyed, surprised that Yuki appeared. "When did you came?" asked Rin.

"A second a go!" Yuki grinned.

"Someone hadn't train for a while." Zero said behind Rin.

"Eek! Not you too Zero! Geez! You guys seem to love to scare me," Rin pouted. "Beside, your the one to talk when you always have detention!" Rin retorted. She then notice Yuki looking at the Night Class, watching a particular vampire that she longed for. Zero, too, noticed, and he just got annoyed and disgusted. Rin was also a little disapproved at Yuki. It wasn't because Yuki liking Kaname and all, it was because that the vampire always bullied Zero and her. It was annoying how Kaname would look like the good guy whenever Yuki was present. She will never understand on what Yuki sees in that vampire.

"So, how's you hero going?" Zero said.

Yuki, who started blushing, looked at Zero and went on having excuses.

"Shut up! I don't like him! I'm just still in his debt, for that day!" Yuki denied.

"Sure. I'm hurt Yuki, I thought you liked me..." Rin playfully portraying a fake hurt expression.

Yuki, reading between the lines of what Zero and Rin actually meant, looked at Zero with a mischievous look in her eyes. Zero, catching the look, narrowed his eyes, wondering what Yuki was planning. Then Yuki looked at Rin, with an innocent look.

"Of course I do, Onee-chan!" Yuki said with a warm voice. She will be forever and be in a bigger debt for Rin. Rin saved her after all. Then Yuki gave her a sad *coughfakecough* look.

"But, I just hadn't had anytime to spend time with Onee-chan, that all..." Yuki said.

Rin, knowing what Yuki meant, gave Yuki one of her rare gentle smile. Not the one that she gives to the Day Class, but only to those who are truly close to her.

"I see you found out me and Zero spending time together. I'm sorry. To make it up to you, how about next time when headmaster has us go shopping for him, it can be a girl's shopping day too. Wait, instead how about this weekend? A "Girl's Day Out" just for you and me. You can invite your friend Yori too." Rin offered with a grin.

Zero started cursing under his breath. So this was what Yuki was planning. Damn her for tricking Rin just like that. He glared at her, while the girls were talking about what they should do. But the conversation ended when Rin pointed out something.

"Yuki, how about we continue later. It seems there're Day Class students sneaking outside. I trust both of you to cover..." Rin started.

"No! I want to stay with Onee-chan! Please Onee-chan, may I go with you?" Yuki interrupted. She gave Rin her puppy-eyes look. Rin was trying her best, but she couldn't resisted and then sigh.

"Fine. Zero, can you for the two of us? If you need help, just tell us." Rin said to Zero.

"Don't worry. I'm not worthless as Ms. Mini-Mice." Zero said.

"Hey, I heard that!" Yuki pouted. It wasn't her fault for being small. Even Rin was an inch taller then her! She sent a hateful glare to Zero.

"Good. That means you not deaf." Zero plainly insulted.

"Yuki, are you coming or not?" Rin called out. She was the edge, ready to go.

"Coming!" Yuki called back. Then she stuck her tongue at Zero and went to Rin. Then both jumped down, flipping on a tree branch and landed on the ground. There, two students with the black uniform, holding cameras, were looking at the guardians. Both looked at Yuki at first, giving her a hateful look, until they noticed Rin. Then they both squealed, seeing their idol Rin. But when they noticed Rin looking at them disappointed, the girls looked at ground with guilt.

"May I ask, what you girls are doing here? It's pass curfew and being on school grounds during this, while taking pictures, is forbidden." Rin scolded lightly.

"We were just taking pictures of the Night Class!" girl #1 said.

"We didn't you would come out tonight, Rin-sama!" girl #2 added.

Rin, just sighed. Of course they would. Vampires were undeniably beautiful creatures, duh humans would fall in love with them. She felt bad for the girls, knowing the Night Class only care for the students because they're humans. But, while watching Yuki, Rin scented blood, and caused her to abruptly stop Yuki.

"Are any of you guys bleeding or at injured?" Rin asked quickly and with worry in her voice.

"Oh yeah, didn't you trip?" girl #1 asked to girl #2.

" Yeah, it hurts and it's still bleeding..." girl #2 replied.

Yuki eyes widened, while Rin eyes narrowed. Then Rin urgently started talking.

"You girls need to leave quickly then. Your knee is about to get infected from the grass. Yuki, take the girls to the dorms and do first aid treatment at their rooms!" Rin ordered. She was starting to sweat like crazy. The blood might send the Night Class on a frenzy. Also, it was starting to get on to her too. The blood tablets that she made for Zero and her taste better than the ones the Night Class (after all they are special tablets), but it can still get on to her and Zero. Unfortunately, lady luck wasn't on her side. Rin and Yuki quickly took out their weapons. Yuki took out a silver rod, with a symbol on both sides with vine-type of sliver of silver twisted. The Artemis Rod. Rin's weapon looked liked Zero's gun, Bloody Rose, except for oak wood and silver, she had white gold and cherry wood, with vines of lily crawling from the handle. The weapon named Pure Lily. Both guardians pointed their weapons at the direction of the rustle.

"Who's there," both guardians said in unison. Yuki swung the rod, while Rin readied the gun to fire. Then, the two appear. Akatsuki Kain, holding the rod, with Aidou Hanabusa behind him.

"So scary. The headmaster trained you well." Akatsuki commented.

With her gun pointed at the Night Class students, she started interrogating them.

"What are you two doing outside, sempais. Oh, and Akatsuki-sempai, please let go of Yuki and her rod please." Rin growled.

Akatsuki let go of Yuki's rod, and stepped back, while Aidou stepped forward.

"We just merely came out, because we smelled blood." Aidou sneered.

Rin and Yuki frowned, knowing that they smelled blood, but that didn't explain why the so-called idol came out. Everything then was answered by Aidou's next move.

"Aah, you smell so nice..." Aidou commented.

"You better not do anything funny Aidou-sempai. You know by rule you can't have their...," Rin started until Aidou went up to her and grabbed hold of her arm and wrist that was holding the gun.

"Did you fall?" Aidou started.

Rin was confused by this. She didn't understand why Aidou was wondering. But, that didn't mean she dropped her guard. She was about ask why, when it was answered by him before she even asked.

"Your bleeding, same as Yuki..." Aidou started.

That answer alone instantly caused Rin to react. She tried to use her other hand to shove, but Aidou wrapped his other arm around her. She tried to stop Aidou from bringing her hand to his mouth failed. He brought her hand to his lips, and started to drink blood from the wrist, where the pulse is. The girls saw and fainted, while Yuki was staring with horrid at first, but then into anger. Rin's eyes were as big as saucer. Then she had head drop down, her bangs cover her eyes. But when she lifted her head up again, it was full of anger and hatred. Killer intent was leaking out. But that wasn't all. She stepped on Aidou's foot, and then kicked where you shouldn't kick unless necessary. Aidou then went down, going all soprano, crying while kneeling and his head on the ground. Akatsuki was shocked, and would've laugh if Rin hadn't glared with the same she gave to Aidou. Yuki was cheering in her head, but on her face was a blank expression. Then Zero came in.

"Did your blood thirst got...," Zero started while holding a gun. But when he noticed the position that Aidou, Akatsuki sweating nervously, Yuki gawking, and Rin with back facing Zero, while holding Pure Lily pointed at Akatsuki. Zero was about laugh, until Yuki place her hand near her neck and made a slicing motion, giving Zero not to do it. The motion caused Zero to get confused until he saw Yuki pointing at Rin with her right, and her hand shaped as a gun and pointed near head. Zero then looked at Rin, noticing that Rin was staying silent, while scaring Akatsuki. Then blinking out the train of the possibilities why Yuki was making those sign, he reminded himself why was here.

"*Ahem* What is going on?" Zero questioned.

That's when Rin turned her head slowly towards Zero. That's when Zero started gaping. He never thought he'd saw Rin angry and hatred that much again. This happened two times. The first one happened when she met Kaname, the second happened when their adopted father announced about the invention of the Night Class. And both times scared the hell out of Yuki and him. It explained why Akatsuki was looking scared.

"Zero, what are you doing here?" Rin said in a quiet, yet scary voice.

"I-I was here to see if you were alright..." Zero said in a nervous voice.

One thing that you must remember when dealing with an angry Rin is to always be careful what you say. Say one word, and she'll pick and use anything near her and attack you with it. Zero, including Yuki, knew never, never to say the word vampire, blood, fangs, and other words that had to do with vampires. Never had she shown her angry side to anyone except for Yuki, Zero and headmaster. When she and Zero met Kaname for the first time, she was looking away from Kaname when she making the expression, symbolizing that she remembered him, and that this was her way of symbolizing that she found out that he was a vampire, thus making Kaname not know about her scary side. Then Zero snapped his head up to face Rin, he heard her start talking.

"Oh. Thank you Zero, but I got it from here," Rin said with her expression softening to her original kind side. "Sorry you had to see that for the third time. And if your wondering what was happening, Aidou bit my hand causing me to be like, the girls to faint and Yuki's gawking." Rin explained.

Then they heard rustling again and noticed it was Kaname. When Kaname saw Rin's gun still pointed at Akatsuki, Aidou's position, Yuki looking scared, Zero being nervous and the fainted girl, he was confused. So, what does he do? He question the earlier scary girl.

"Rin, please put Pure Lily away. Same as you Zero with Bloody Rose. It's quite a threat to us being. Also, what happened?" Kaname demanded.

Everybody then faced Kaname, Yuki expression relaxing slightly, Akatsuki giving him a grateful look, Aidou looking sideways, and Rin and Zero giving him their glares. Then Yuki decided to explain, knowing it would be better for her to explain than the two hunters, and the two vampires.

"Two day class girls were wondering around. Me and Rin noticed and started to scold them until Akatsuki and Aidou came out. Then Aidou started drinking blood from Rin, causing Rin to kick him. Then she started to take her anger out on Akatsuki, until Zero came in. Then Zero asked if she was alright. Then you came in." Yuki clarified.

Kaname bought it, and had Seiren take the two girls to have there memory erased and took Akatsuki and Aidou for punishment. Then he turned to face Zero and Rin.

"Is that alright Rin, Zero?" he asked.

Rin and Zero glared once more before answering.

"Take them away Kuran." Zero said disgustingly.

"Yes please Kuran-sempai." Rin replied, same tone as Zero.

Kaname then left, taking both vampires back to Class, leaving Rin, Zero and Yuki at the forest. Yuki was still angry at Aidou for drinking her sister's blood, while Zero was angered by the presence of the vampires. Rin was calming herself, then suddenly grabbed the brunette and silverette in to a hug. Both looked confused until Rin started talking.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to show my angry side to you guy?," she apologized.

Zero grinned, while Yuki smiled. Yep, their regular Rin was back alright. They were glad what she did Aidou, but thought he did deserve more. But still, they accepted this with gladness.

"You owe us." Zero said.

"Yeah. You scared us!" Yuki added.

Rin just laughed, happy hearing that they forgive her. She then grinned again and looked at the them, while letting them go.

"Okay lets go back. I think headmaster is waiting for us!" Rin said with her usually grin.

Then they left, Rin's hand wrapped in her own bow ribbon to stop the bleeding, walking towards the bridge...

Mean while ~~~~

Aidou was sitting at the lobby, sitting on one of the sofas with Akatsuki sitting on the other side of him. Aidou was fuming with anger and pain, since he still can't get over what Rin did to him.

"10 days suspension! That's so not fair! Rin should get expelled for kicking me! I mean really!" Aidou complained. But then a dark grin appeared.

"But tasting her blood was totally worth it. Her was unexpectedly sweet..." Aidou said, freezing the pouring water that was coming from tipping the cup.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Aidou..." warned Akatsuki.

"I don't care, the taste of her blood I will remember. And because that I will remember, I might as well drink all of it!" Aidou said hissed darkly. He wanted revenge. Nothing more. She will never get away with it. Never. He will get her back. But that all ended when their dorm president came insight. Aidou didn't noticed his presence at all. Then he started to sweat nervously.

"L-Lord Kaname..." Aidou said weakly.

Then, Aidou was slapped hard by Kaname. Kaname didn't like Rin at all. He hated her and Zero. No, he despise her and always wanted to tear her apart for always being near Yuki, as well as Zero. But, he couldn't. If Rin hadn't been there, Yuki wouldn't been here. He was in her debt no matter what. He was grateful, but hated her no matter what. He will always will be blinded by jealousy whenever it came to Rin and Zero. Especially Rin. Yuki was so closed to her, more than him and he hated it. Then he decided to take his anger out on Aidou.

"Don't ever say those disgusting words in my presence ever again!" Kaname said with anger and darkness.

"I apologize Lord Kaname." Aidou said shivering in fear.

_The night is not over, but rest for now my dears~ Have sweet dreams~_

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Night Two

**A/N: Hey guys! FINALLY AN UPDATE! Thanks to those who were patient for waiting. And thank you kawaiihana, AnotherAnimeLover, Guest-chan/kun(s), Me, and Khanh for reviewing! (ノ^o^)ノ, please accept these cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Night Two

Zero was walking toward the Moon Dorm's gates with Rin…arguing. This was always usual thing Zero and Rin would do when walking toward the gates. He would purposely cause Rin and him to arrive, while leaving Yuki all alone for about 10 minutes, so that he would have Rin to himself. Every day would be a different, from waking him up to chasing him around Cross Academy. But he made a memo in his head, never to "sleep" in the hay more than 5 minutes.

_Flashback_

_He was "sleeping" in the stables, on top of a pile of hay that was near the horse, Wild Horse Lily. He was waiting for Rin to come find him for about 10 minutes now, knowing that she was looking for him. After 10 more minutes, Zero sensed Rin and quickly pretended to sleep on the hay. Finally the door to the stables opened, revealing Rin trying to catch her breath, red-faced. Zero was trying his best not to laugh, thinking how Rin will never learn. Once Rin saw Zero, she started to try at least waking him up._

_"Hey Zero! Wake-up! We need to go to Yuki so we can help her with guarding the gates!" Rin whispered in his ear._

_Zero ignored it and continued faking the sleep, grinning to himself inwardly, knowing she was going to have to try harder to "wake him up". She nudged, bribed and even started to play music. But still she failed. She wasn't one of those people who would insult others or use violence, unless necessary. But Zero wasn't suspecting loud music near his ears, causing him to almost loose his hearing. She had her iPhone, full volume, and had it near his ear, knowing that it will wake him up in less than 1 minute. And it was true. Just after 2 lines he woke-up, looking really grouchy._

**_"Good Morning and Good Night. I wake up at twilight…"_**

_"What the heck RIN?! Are you trying to make me DEAF?!" Zero exclaimed._

_Rin just looked at Zero confusingly, since she knew that Zero would be more violent than this. Then, right after the second she thought of it, a light bulb turned on. She then stared at Zero, glaring at him, figuring out that he was pretending to sleep. Feeling guilty toward Yuki for always causing her to hold on to the fangirls, while feeling disappointed toward Zero for causing trouble toward Yuki, she just left Zero hanging there. Zero, then sighed, defeated by how Rin was looking at him, and decided that he might as well give-up for today._

_Flashback End_

"Well, we, too, are disciplinary committee members, therefore we should be HELPING Yuki!" Rin retorted at Zero.

"Like I care! Yuki can totally control the fangirls by herself!" Zero talked back.

Rin, then raised an eye brow and jabbed her thumb to the direction of the screaming, where Yuki was about to be stamped over.

"Does that looks like she can control the, especially when the fangirls are coming?" Rin pointed out.

Zero then decided to just stay quiet, knowing that if he continues, he's just going to get burned again. Then both quickly ran out of the forest and appeared behind Yuki. Yuki got more confused when she heard the girls scream louder and pushing more than before, until she felt two individual hands touch her shoulder and pull her back. She then turned around and saw Zero smirking and Rin grinning at her like usually. She then turned back and saw the fangirls having heart-eyes on their faces and she instantly felt jealously toward the girls. She wanted to be able to do that to Rin, not Zero, since she does have feelings for her. She was about to yell at them, until she felt a pat on the head.

"Everyone! Go back to your individual rooms in the Sun Dorm!" Zero ordered.

But instead of going, instead his "orders" made the fangirls get more attracted to him. Unfortunately, Rin just made it worse.

"Please everyone. Please go back to the dorms, so we can be able to rest. So please?" Rin asked in a cute fashion.

The girls ended getting a nosebleed, but since it was near St. Xocolatl day, the fanboys were hiding behind the trees. Then the gates of the Moon Dorm, showing the Night Class. Instantly, Rin, Zero and Yuki were out of the ways, while the fangirls moved and stood in line. Then Zero and Rin started to "guard" the Night Class like usual. Everything was going a little more crazier than before since the chocolate event is coming up soon, but still it was the typical and normal anyway. That was, until Mr. Bow-down-to-me greeted Yuki and went up to Zero and Rin.

"How are you two feeling, Zero, Rin?" Kaname sneered. He was trying to get Zero and Rin to embarrass themselves, so that Yuki can look at HIM for once.

*Pop!* An angry anime mark appeared on Zero's head, and he started to talk back at Kaname.

"Why you stupid-*slap* mphm!"

Rin slapped her hand over Zero and started to sweat like bullets. She was hoping that Zero wouldn't continue, but we all know that didn't happen. After giving "say something and you'll feel hell" look, quickly she tried (notice TRIED) to start a conversation with Kaname.

"We're feeling fine Kuran-senpai! How are you? Feeling good? That's good! Anyway I think you should be heading to class now. After all you Night Class students are our role models! You should go to class, so you can learn and be educated!" Rin said innocently, not noticing that she just offended Kaname.

From right there, everyone bursted into laughter, including the fangirls and Yuki. They couldn't believe Rin didn't notice that she just offended Kaname, while Kaname was turning red. Even some of the Night Class students were snickering.

"What's so funny? Beside that, isn't pass curfew? Wait it is past curfew! Day Class students, would you please head back to the Sun dorms? And Night Class students, please head to the classrooms." Rin quickly said, with a cute shocked face, while scurrying everyone to their destination. But, it seemed it was hard to do that, since everyone blushed, including the Night Class students. Rin, tilting her head, started to walk up to the students who was were now in front of her to see her facial expression. Then on cue, everyone blushed more.

"U-umm, guys? Is everyone ok? I-I mean, are you guys alright? Are you guys sick? It would be ashamed that everyone would miss the event..." Rin said, twiddling her index fingers, looking down with a blush when she said the chocolate event. Everyone then came out of their blush, covered their bloody-nose and left Rin all alone, excluding Yuki and Zero, glaring at the crowd that just left, knowing what was in their mind. Then Yuki and Zero dragged the now fazed Rin, who was turned to stone, feeling crushed and depressed from everyone who ran away from her.

**Time skip**

In the morning, after waking-up, the disciplinary trio entered class, with a yawning Zero on the left, a happy-go-lucky Yuki on the left, and a depressed Rin in the middle, still feeling sad that everyone ran away from her. Zero turned and looked down to see Rin, with her head down, emitting a gloomy aura. He just sighed and knocked Rin lightly on her head. But, she didn't react. Then Zero started to worry, usually she would be cheerful when he does that, but she's still looking down. After getting seated, with Zero and Rin sitting together, and Yuki and Yori seated a row before them, everyone noticed Rin's gloomy aura. They all started to worry. When someone asked her is she's ok, she doesn't answer. When they try cheering her up, she just emit more gloominess. Then finally Zero patted her in the back of the head, causing her head to hit the desk. Zero then looked shocked, and started to actually fret over Rin.

"Rin,Rin! Are you ok? Are you bleeding? Does your head hurt? Come on Rin, your making me feel nervous! Rin, RIN!" Zero frantically calling out to her, while shacking her.

That's when everyone remembered that they ran away from her, just to avoid Rin seeing their nose-bleed. Then, everyone stood up and said in unison...

"Rin! We're sorry for running away from you! We just remembered that St. Xocolatl day was coming, so we ran."

That's when Rin head snapped up, with tears in her eyes, she looked at them that seems to be saying "I forgive you".

"R-really?" Rin stuttered.

Everyone just smiled and nodded their head yes. Then Rin started crying.

"You don't hate me?" Rin questioned.

Everyone looked shocked at that question. Who would hate her! For god sake, no dip they don't hate her!

Yuki and Zero hugged her and said:

"NO DIP SHERLOCK!" with everyone.

Then Rin started to grin again, everyone smiling, happy to see their idol being her happy-cheerful self again.

**Time**** skip(again)**

It was night now, and Zero was just heading toward the headmaster's bathroom, so he can wash himself up, since tomorrow was St. Xocolatl Day. Rin and him teased Yuki about her making chocolates, during the rest of class, and boy was it hilarious. She was hiding a magazine that had a recipe on how to make chocolates under her school textbook and notebook, which Zero, Rin, and Yori noticed. They grinned at each other, and started to interrogate Yuki, who she was going to make chocolates for. When she said no one, they all rolled their eyes, and sang "Kaname and Yuki sitting on a tree...", while Zero commented on how maybe her chocolate can help Kaname with his burn from Rin. Everyone still laughed at that event, knowing it was going to last for a long time. Now to the present, Zero was whistling in the hallway heading to the bathroom, until he heard a some pots landing on the ground. He quickly ran to the kitchen, and kicked open the door. He was about to say something, until he say Yuki and Rin on the floor, with a pot on Yuki's head, while Rin was crouching down, trying to help Yuki up. And they were holding hands. Zero, feeling jealous, walked in and helped Rin up. Then he turned to Yuki, who was glaring at Zero for ruining a "prince and princess" moment.

"What happened?" Zero asked casually.

"I was teaching Yuki how to make the chocolates from the magazine, but she slipped on some water that was on the floor." Rin replied.

Yuki blushed, knowing Zero was going to make fun of her for this, but she still had a win on having the most greatest moments with Rin. Then a question popped out of Zero's head.

"Rin, are you making chocolates for anyone?" he demanded frantically, hoping she was going to make some for him.

Rin then blushed and looked at the ground. She started to play with her apron, and answered, stuttering.

"Y-yes." she said quietly.

Then Yuki quickly stood up, and questioned Rin, indirectly questioning who she's going to give them. You see, Rin's famous for making really good food, better then Zero, especially in baking and sweets. She makes the best desserts, and chocolates in the whole entire world. There was no instants in her food, just all by ingredients that she would buy from an ordinary market.

"Sooo Rin-nee-chan... do you have any friends in school?" Yuki asked with suspicion hinted in her voice.

"Yes, it's Zero, Yori, and you." Rin said in a matter-factly voice.

"So... are you going to give chocolates to Zero, Yori and I?" Yuki said with happiness, with competitive voice. She knew her bff also liked her adopted sister, Rin. It kind of piss her off, after all, she did have a heart for Rin.(substitution for LOVE) Yori liked Rin, cause Rin was her best friend back before she met Yuki and Zero. Yeah... Yuki sure is mad at her for that... Heheheheh... Anyway, based on the answer, Rin was just going to give her chocolates to headmaster, Zero, Yori and her, like every year. Zero,too, let out a sigh of relief silently. He was praying that Rin wouldn't give anyone else chcolate except for those who regularly usually have it. Then he remembered that need to ask Rin for more of the special Blood Tablets and have a checkup to see if he can soon change to the regular, disgusting Blood Tablets that the Night Class usually takes.

"Rin, can I have more tablets? I ran out." Zero asked in a monotone voice.

Rin and Yuki, knowing what he was talking about, just looked at each other. Then Rin quickly pulled the box out of her apron pocket and chucked it at Zero, while Yuki used a baking pan to prevent it. And guess what? YUKI DiD IT! Then Yuki quickly ran toward the door, where Zero tripped her, and took the tablets.

"Thanks Rin."

"No problem Zero."

Yuki ended up pouting while trying to make the chocolates... failing... again. Zero headed toward the headmaster bathroom, while Rin went to the headmasters secret kitchen, where she was baking heart-shaped chocolate desserts, truffles, etc., while blushing while making it, being forced by the headmaster to create for someone or I should saw someones.

The next morning came, and everyone was chattering like no tomorrow. It was Day, and all the girls were squealing on who to give it to, while the boys were hoping that Rin would be giving her chocolates to one of them. In the mean time, Yori, Zero and Yuki were glaring at each other, to see who would receive their chocolate first, with headmaster already receiving his before the trio left.

**Time Skip**

Finally, after classes were over, everyone went to the Moon Dorm gates, where there were stands prepared, each with the each Night Class student's name on each one, with Rin and Zero's also created since they also made a tradition that they would receive their chocolates with them. Once the gates open and Yuki explained what to do, they started, until they paused when Rin came with her school bag filled with boxes of chocolates. Everyone stared at her, seeing the amount of chocolates in her bag. Zero also came with her, with another bag, that was also filled with Rin's chocolates.

"Ah,Yuki! Did I came too late?" Rin frantacly said.

Yuki snapped out of it and quickly eyed Rin with eyes saying "are those chocolate for me?"

"No, onee-chan! In faact, you're just in time. Why do you have the bags for..." Yuki didn't finished her question. She just stared at Zero, who was munching on a salted-caramel chocolate truffles, from a lilac colored, heart-shaped box. Her jaw just dropped, with Yori who was looking for Rin. Then both girls glared hard at Zero, while he was smirking victorously, and grinning from the deliciousness, all in the same time. Then Rin walked up to both girls and smiled gently at them, causing Yori and Yuki to blink out of their glared and looked-up at Rin.

"Happy St. Xocolatl Day/Becoming Friend's Day. Thanks for always being here for me." Rin told them, smiling happily at them

Everyone blushed at sight, but then seethed into jealousy, including the Night Class (yes with Kaname), seeing Rin giving her chocolates to the girls and Zero eating his chocolate that he received from Rin. Then Rin faced everyone and announed for Yuki.

"You guys can start now!"

Then, all the girls left the Night Class stands and quickly went to Rin and Zero's stand, this year deciding that their Day Class idol get to have their chocolates this year... again. Aidou was about to say something stupid, until Rin came up him and shoved something in his chest, with a blush. Everyone got silent, and watched Aidou look at what he received. It was a crystal blue square box, with a pale yellow ribbon with gold on the edges, tied over the box and topped as a bow. Everyone's eyes widen in shock, while the Night Class, Zero, Yuki and Yori glared at Aidou. But that wasn't all, Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, and Takuma also received chocolate boxes. Shiki got a maroon box with a velvet blue ribbon, Rima with a pale orange box and a baby blue ribbon. Ruka had a strawberry-blond box with a pink ribbon, Akatsuki with a fiery orange with a cardboard brown ribbon, and Takuma with a yellow-green box with a yellow ribbon. All of them were flavored with each individual favorite flavors. Kaname started to twitch, taking note that she didn't made him any chocolate. Yuki saw Kaname twitching, and decided that if she doesn't do something, he might take away her lo-sister life. So she tugged on Kaname's sleeve and handed him a box of chocolate that she bought, since the rest failed.

"Thank you Yuki." Kaname said softly but a little louder then he usually would say it, trying to have "someone" hear him say those words.

"N-no problem Kaname..." Yuki faked stuttered, with a blush from embarrassment. She sure hated doing this. The things she does for her sister.

Zero and Yori was trying hard not to laugh, knowing what Yuki was thinking, while Rin just rolled her eyes, and received chocolates from the day class students. Who knew St. Xocolatl Day can be so hard to handle? After receiving all the chocolates, Zero, Rin, and the rest of the Night Class left, with the Day Class following their Day Class idols, and Yuki and Yori glaring at both Night Class and Day Class, including Zero excluding Rin.

By then, after taking care of the mess from the event, Zero, Rin, and Yuki were on patrol again. Zero was walking by the lake, thinking about his victory on getting the first chocolate from Rin, before Yuki and Yori. But then a rustle was heard, and Zero pulled out his gun and pointed it at the six vampires no surrounding him.

"Hey Kiryuu, did you know your really cocky?" Aidou asked.

Zero rolled his eyes, knowing that Aidou was going to insult him on his class and being disrespectful, blah,blah,blah.

"And you don't even respect Lord Kaname." Ruka hissed. Forever Kaname lover. So sad.

While the vampires were talking amongst each other, Zero finally flipped Akatsuki who was trying to tell him to put his gun down. That Aidou to freeze Zero's legs and Akatsuki to start his fire, both ready to attack , until they heard a gun shot.

Standing there, holding both the her gun and Zero's, who took it while he wasn't looking, a lilac light that had the sign of the Bloody Rose appeared, a highway 4-pointed star glowed , as well as a lavender light appeared with a tribal 4 pointed star. Rin was pissed. She knew that the Night Class would always hate them, but this was going to far. She faced the group, tossing Bloody Rose to Zero, who caught with ease.

"Who planned this, why and if you don't I will not hesitate to have headmaster expel _**all of** **you**._" Rin threatened with narrowed eyes. She was sick of being picked on with Zero all the time. They may be low-class citizens, but that doesn't mean they have to be picked one. Vampires.

All of them looked at Rin, looking shocked at what she just said. They can't get expelled! If they do, they taint Lord Kaname's name! They all looked at her, narrowing their eyes, matching Rin's. She just continue to glare, until Aidou started to talk with Rin.

"I dare you if you can!" Aidou growled.

"Alright Mr. Casanova, you're now signed up to be expelled. I'll go report this to the headmaster right now. Anyone else?" Rin said with seriousness in her voice.

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. She wasn't kidding! DANG! Here they were, thinking she'd cut some slack for them. Zero would've laugh, if the situation wasn't so tensed. Aidou just stared at Rin, his eyes day "are you kidding me?!". Rin wasn't saying anything. She just glared, looking at them, eyes seeming to challenge them. Then Rin turned around and left, with the written ticket of Aidou's expulsion still in her hand. Aidou started to panic, everyone worrying how their lord is going to react, and finally, Zero ran away toward a safe spot where he can laugh. Aidou then ran after Rin, while the rest went to Kaname to report everything.

Zero laughing his ass of on the roof top, where Yuki was looking at him with a "are you okay" look. Then Zero decided to share some of the fun and told Yuki. Yuki then started to laugh, knowing that Aidou totally deserves it. Then suddenly, both turned around, feeling a chilly glare behind their backs. There, right behind them was Kaname, who was sickly, yet sweetly _**smiling,**_appeared.

"So Zero, Yuki, are you going to have Aidou get expelled?" Kaname asked, with disappointment in his voice, no longer smiling, but frowning.

"Hell YAH! I mean why did you just gave him-MPHM!" Zero, once had a hand over his mouth.

"We won't let Rin expel Aidou, Kaname! So-uh-please go back to class!" Yuki said quickly, smiling nervously. She knew that if Rin, Zero, and Kaname faced off... You better evacuate.

Kaname, looking at Yuki, "relaxed" a bit, nodded, thanked Yuki and "thanked" Zero and left. Zero and Yuki quickly ran to Cross's office, knowing Kaname was going to argue with Rin, since he just left without saying the usual stuff to Yuki and Zero. And looky-looky! Kaname was in the office already, ready to challenge Rin, who was ready to have a face-off. Zero and Yuki, then barged in, Yuki holding off Kaname and Zero holding off Rin. Oh yeah! Presently Cross wasn't there by the way, he was taking a bubble bath.

"Oh look, it's the Ms. I'm-stupid-Disciplinary. How are you today? Ready to be a blood lover?" Kaname sneered.

"Oh! Hi Mr. I'm-a DAMN-dorm president-bow-down-to-me! It's nice seeing you here! Why aren't you with the rest of the students? Couldn't tame them?" Rin shot back.

"At least I'm not to jerky and fat like you Ms. JIGGLY-puff!"

"Really?! It seems that you're drugged from drinking so much of that BLOOD TABLETS!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"YOU. ARE. DRUGGED. YOU. FUCKING. BASTARD!"

"You are going to DIE!" Kaname growled. No one says that to him. Especially a vampire hunter, well in this case vampire huntress.

But soon enough, Zero couldn't hold it together, so he started laughing. It was hilarious, seeing Kaname so tipped off from this. Yuki stared at Zero, thinking he had gone mad. Kaname glared at Zero, wanting to shut Zero up, and slam a book at Rin's smirking face.

"Well then. When both of you dropped to Ed, I'll personally slaughter both of you." Kaname spat. Finally both stopped smirking/laughing.

Rin and Zero looked at Kaname, nodded at each other and pulled out the caliber and pistol and pointed at the vampire. Yuki gasped, and was about to interfere, when Cross entered and started going crazy about the scene in front of him.

"RIN! ZERO! PUT THOSE GUN AWAY!" Kaien frantically yelled. When both didn't listen, he started to black mail both.

"Zero, should I reveal to Rin..." Kaien said. He didn't have to complete the sentence. Zero starred at him with wide eyes, until growling and placing his gun back in his blazer.

"Rin, I'm taking away your mangas, anime dvds, and electronics, including your DSI and Ipod." Kaien threatened.

"You wouldn't!"

"I will if I have to."

Rin put away her gun, and started to tell the truth, not wasting a breath about what happened, knowing Yuki, Zero, and KANAME might say something that's a lie. When she finished, Kaien just stood silent.

"Alright. Aidou will not be expelled, but Kaname, I believe you should take care of Aidou. And Rin, and Zero apologize to Kaname." Kaien compromised.

"Like hell yah, we'll apologize." Both said in sync. Then Yuk both of their heads and glared at both.

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes"

"Can we go to sleep"

"Yes-wait!"

"BYE!"

Rin and Zero, then left, running to the dorms. Yuki started leave, saying "Don't leave me!" and Kaname just started to fume in anger.

_Dream on and on my love~ Let the night be forever, everlasting~_

* * *

**A/N: Please REVIEW GUYS! THANK YOU FOR THOSE FOLLOWING ME!**


	3. Chapter 3: Night Three

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm sorry for not updating so much, but chapter 4 is coming on it's way. Thank you for those reviewing this story and following it! LOVE YOU ALL! So this chapter is dedicated to you guys! Before letting you guys go on, I was thinking to either have this be a crossover with Diabolik Lover. You guys VOTE how I should do this! Options on the end, so make sure to look at the end! Please Review and vote by reviewing. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Night 3

"Headmaster, why did you wake us up so early for?" growled a dressed grumpy Rin.

If there was one thing NOT to do, it would be waking up Rin earlier than usual. She is not a morning, repeat NOT a morning person. Anyone who wakes her up would feel the wrath of a quiet, yet VERY PAINFUL punishment. The headmaster shivered, and started to get scarred, knowing he was going to face the wrath. That was, until Yuki and Zero entered the kitchen as well.

"Good morning, my son and daughter!" Kaien quickly exclaimed, trying to use them as his protection.

"Morning father!" Yuki greeted back.

"I'm not your son!" Zero growled. He too, wasn't a morning person.

Kaien started to leave, anime crying, while mumbling about only feeling Yuki's love, but no from the others, while Yuki just sweat-dropped. Then she noticed that Zero took the only seat next to Rin, who had her head on her arms, sleeping. At that moment, Yuki quickly went to the table, and shoved a chair between Rin and Zero, moving Zero. But, Zero didn't budge. Not even 1mm. Instead, he scooched CLOSER to Rin, causing Yuki to glare at Zero, eyes saying "move over". And this continued for 5 minutes, while the screeching noises continued until both heard a dark voice.

"Stop arguing like little children, stop moving, and sit, or I will personally punish you." Rin said in voice promising A LOT OF PAIN.

This caused Zero and Yuk to stop moving, and just sit. This ended up Zero sitting next to Rin, and Yuki next to headmaster. Right after, Kaien came in, bringing lots of food into the kitchen, saying "this is blah, blah, blah".

"This is Beef Carpaccio with white sauce, and Siopao! All of these created by me! My very own recipe!" headmaster cheerfully started.

"Headmaster, not all of these are your created recipe. The Carpaccio was from Italy, while siopao was made from china. These aren't Siopao, but the meat buns that were made from Zero's and my recipe combined. And the white sauce it Alfredo." Rin bluntly criticized.

Then Zero and Yuki started to cracked up, while Kaien started to pout. Then he decided to take a picture of this moment.

*Click*

Before the picture was even was taken, Zero and Rin quickly placed a meat bun in front of them, with Yuki was just blinking from confusion.

"Why did you take a headmaster?" Yuki asked innocently.

This caused Kaien to grin.

"Today will mark the day you will take responsibility of being Disciplinary. Today you will be..." Kaien was cut off by Rin, who started to polish her gun, with the pistol pointed at the window.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Kaien asked, being suspicious.

"Nothing. Headmaster, are vampires are suppose to be out at this hour?" Rin asked back, questioning the hour of vampires suddenly.

"No... There suppose to be a sleep..."

Zero taking cue, also started to polish his gun, and then both started to leak killer intent. Then a hint of rustling of leaves from a tree was heard.

"Now give me a green tea mocha, and coffee for Zero. It seems obvious we're still sleepy." Rin ordered.

"But then, that would prevent me from telling today you're inspecting dorms today." Kaien pouted.

"Like I- WHAT?! TODAY WE"RE DOING INSPECTIONS!" Rin jumping out of her seat, with wide eyes.

"Yes..." Kaien said, fearing what was coming next.

Rin started to grin evilly with Yuki who had an evil glint her eyes, and Zero smirking.

_"Oh yeah! Sweet Revenge Day! Face your doom you stupid blood-suckers/ fan-stalkers!" _the three of them thought. Kaien started to feel a shiver come up his back, and he started to feel sorry for the students and worried for their lives.

**Time skip~**

"Confiscated."

"I'm sorry, but this is against the rules."

"Can't have it."

Zero, Rin and Yuki were taking photo albums from each students, who 2/3 didn't mind, since Rin and Zero came, but 1/3 did, since they had their's confiscated by Yuki. Presently, a bunch of girls were complaining, bullying, and harassing poor Yuki.

"You can't tell us what to do! You're just using your status as sister of Zero and Rin as advantage to get near them!" Fangirl A screeched.

"Yeah! Give it back!" the others agreed.

Meanwhile...

"Zero, as President of the Boy Dorms, you can't steal those! I demand you give those photo album back!" the class and dorm president, Kaseumi Kageyama yelled.

"And let you keep photos of my Ri-sister? Don't think so."

And coincidentally, both Yuki and Zero were at the 3 hallway intersection. Then they heard a screaming crowd of girls, and a familiar voice of a girl with her famous wavy hair pulled into a ponytail that was positioned on her right, and rich lavender eyes looking at them.

"Yuki, Zero, are you finished?" Rin asked. She just got done autographing boys and girls paper, notebooks, and shirt just to confiscate the photo albums, and other photos.

Zero, and Yuki, hiding their jealousy, looked at their "opponents". The dorm president just starred at Rin, while the fangirls were staring at Zero and Rin wtih heart eyes. Then Zero and Yuki decided to hold a mini-truce, to get back at the others.

"Rin~ The girls/ president isn't giving the to-be-confiscated items..." Zero and Yuki complained/ plainly said.

"Eh? Why not? You guys weren't harassing weren't being mean to my siblings?" Rin pouted.

Everyone blushed, including Zero and Yuki. Then they decided to compromise by having an autograph from either Zero and Rin, in exchange for an autograph.

**Time skip~ Moon** **Dorm**

Once they were done with the Sun Dorm, and eating lunch, they arrived at the Moon Dorm by 4:00 p.m. Rin and Zero then plastered on their face an evil smirk and entered the grounds. No one was awake, causing their smirk to turn it into a grin. Yuki, too, had an evil look, due to wanting revenge on on the vampires for trying to hurt her love and onee-chan. Then they went to the door of the dorms. *Knock-knock-knock* After 5 minutes. *Knock-knock-knock* Waited. Another 5 minutes passed. *Knock-knock-knock* Waited. Waited. 5 minutes passed... again. This time the trio got irritated. So what do they do? Easy. They barge in. Rin was really pissed so she kicked open the door, and since no one STILL didn't come down stairs, so she turned to Zero.

_***BANG! BANG! BANG!***_

Rin shot one of her airsoft pistols for 5 minutes, waking up everyone.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHO IS MAKING THAT RUCKUS!"

"SHUT THE DARN THING OFF!"

"WHO'S MAKING THAT..."

_*Shick-Schick*_

__Everyone silenced after hearing that noise. Even Kaname didn't dare open his mouth. There, right in front of the door, with feet shoulder-width apart, was Rin leaking at a suffocating killer intent, while Zero and Yuki were scooching away from her.

"Good morning everyone~ Rise and Shine~ After waiting for 15 minutes outside, I thought I might as well let Zero, Yuki and myself in, since nobody opened tHE BLOODY DOOR!" Rin sarcastically and dangerously said.

Everyone just starred at Rin. What happened to her? Wasn't she suppose to be stupid? They all were frozen due to shock, until they heard a gun coked at them.

"Now let's not make me impatient~ `Kay? I'm tired an I didn't have my usual coffee. Now move your stupid butts, so I can just inspect this darn dorm, or I can just shoot you guys and have you guys go through some nice military excercises~?" Rin sadistically added, with a very sadistic smiling.

Zero and Yuki were to unfreeze first.

"ONEE-CHAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHERE'S ONEE-CHAN!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO RIN-NEE-CHAN!" Yuki yelled, shacking Rin.

"YEAH! WHERE'S MY LITTLE RIN! EVIL, BE PURIFIED BY HOLY WATER!" Zero declared, pouring water on Rin.

"What-! Zero! Why I'm soaked! Wait did you find out I took your books? I'm sorry!" Rin said with innocence.

"She's back!" Yuki cheered.

"You made me- wait! You took my books?!" Zero yelled.

Then Rin started to run past the vampires, running up the dorm, with Zero chasing after her, and Yuki sweat-dropping with the rest.

"What just happened?" Aidou asked.

"Just be glad she didn't seriously shot us..." Takuma said.

"Yuki, please explain why Rin was acting like that." Kaname lightly demanded.

"That was half-conscious Rin without her green tea mocha and beauty sleep." Yuki said, shivering at what happened in the beginning.

It was forever in their minds not to disturb Rin without her sleep and green tea. Then they heard a girl screams turn into yelling criticism.

"Zero! I never knew that vampires were so disorganized and dirty! I mean look at this room I found! It's filled with broken glass, ripped paintings... and What the heck?! There's a poster of Kaname!" Rin said. Then she started to criticize Kaname. "Hahaha! Zero! Kaname reminds me of... wait a minute... he looks like that guy! Yeah! Him! That f-mph!"

Zero covered her mouth, and looked at the room, and boy was it dirty. So what do they do? They went to the next room and criticized it again, until Rin reached Takuma and Shiki's room.

"Holy cow."

On Shiki's side, there was nothing, but on Takuma's, there were boxers every where. But something that caught Rin's attention was a whole book stand of her favorite mangas. Then she ran downstairs and started to look at Takuma with sparkles around her.

"Bleach, 07 ghost and Black Butler." Rin said and that's all it took for them to become friends.

"I know right! Sebastian is GAY! GAY!" Takuma exclaimed.

"But then Ciel gets him back with his sadistic awesomeness!" Rin said back.

Then Zero whistled.

"Rin, we have one more to check on."

"But~" she started whining.

"Now."

"Yes."

Then they looked at Kaname's room. And right there Rin started to criticize again.

"Why that darn guy! What's up with snotty rich dudes! Now he reminds me of 3 people now, dang it! Zero, I know what I want for my birthday! I want a doll of Kaname, so I can practice shooting it! Seriously! What is up with these darn blood suckers!" Rin yelled.

Then she marched downstairs and then went straight to the vampires' kitchen. Then in less then 1 minute, she came out with a green tea mocha and a muffin.

"Rin, how did you do that?" Yuki asked.

"This? Oh, I had a packet of instant green tea mocha, and the waitress from the cafe gave me a muffin. She was weird though. She had heart eyes and stuttered a lot, and then asked for my autograph. Then I did and left. And darn is this muffin good! Let's go again when we have time!" Rin said, with a mouthful of a muffin.

Yuki started to steam up, feeling jealous that a waitress was able to make Rin happy, while Zero, who came downstairs, started plan on baking Rin some of her favorites. Then Kaname cleared up his throat.

"So, what do you think of the Moon Dorm?" Kaname asked.

"You guys get a D+. Excluding the unmade beds, lots of rooms were unorganized, and that trashy room totally did it. Anyway I'm off bye, and Takuma, Grell is totally gay for anyone." Rin said, dragging Yuki, while holding her coffee.

Zero started to follow them out, grumbling about damn bloodsuckers and Rin. Then they left, all of the vampires just went back to sleep, while Takuma was in dazed by something that was in his hand, and Aidou was being interrogated by Kain. But all of a sudden, they heard a chuckle come from Kaname, and they felt a cold shiver run through their back. With an evil glint, Kaname changed headed out and went to Kaien Cross.

**Time Skip~ Night time**

During the night, Zero, Rin, and Yuki went to the office, where the headmaster was in. Instantly Rin pivoted with Zero and started to walk away, but Yuki dragged them back into the office.

"As you know, your duties are to make sure that no problems happen in the academy, it seems that the Night Class needs more controlling. So for this week or month, you, Zero and Rin, will start taking classes with the Night Classes, while guarding with Yuki. But, you won't take classes during the day. Alright?" Kaien asked Zero and Rin.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**A/N: And that's it folks! So again for the voting, please tell me by reviewing. You are allow to vote 2 options, one being top, 2nd being 2nd fav. or you can have both be your top 1. you choice: so here are your options.**

**1: Crossover of Diabolik Lover: Adding either 1/2 or all of the characters from the anime/ game. The plot would change slightly, but not as much as it was planned.**

**2: Crossover of Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Bringing in Vongola 10th generation into the story, especially Mukuro.**

**3: Just create OCs to compete for Rin: they would act like some of the characters from Diabolik and KHR; Example: Raito Kuro: a vampire who calls her Bitch, and pervishly teases and bullies her.**

**4: Think of a different idea for Chap. 4 without OCs, crossover, etc.**

**5: Give me an idea; you guess can recommend me some ideas you might want to see using this options. But you must write it in the review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Night Four

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! Because of all of your reviews, this Chapter is dedicated for you guys! Anyway, PLZ VOTE VOTE VOTE! If I don't get the votes by October 7, 2013- 5:00 p.m all might be lost, or might have to go with plan B which I think won't be that good. SO VOTE VOTE VOTE! Also, plz vote on EITHER poll or review. You MAY PICK TWO! I'll post the options again at the end of this chapter, so plz! Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Night Four

Kaien just anime sweat-dropped. He didn't know that Rin, Zero, AND YUKI would take this badly, as in dangerous bad. Worse, Rin didn't have her night coffee. Without coffee Rin = Grouchy Rin= Irritate Rin= Violent Rin= Death of yours truly.

"So let me get this straight, Kaname-SENPAI needed help with controlling the Night Class, so he wants us two, as in me and Zero, to help him out by joining the Night Class, and staying the Moon Dorm." clarified Rin, while stressing Kaname out with anger.

"Yes, that's correct." Kaien answered.

"And he wants us to join no later than tomorrow?" Zero questioned.

"Mhm."

"And I can only see aneki and aniki when guarding the gates." Yuki stated, more than asking.

"Yes."

Then the three couldn't stand it anymore and just voiced out their thought, which coincidentally was the same.

"I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to kill/lecture Kaname."

Kaien started to run away, with 3 hot-headed teens after him.

**Time Skip~ Day time**

After just deciding to skip guarding last night, the three slept early , went to school like good girls and boys (except Zero and Yuki gotten detention again) and were heading toward the Moon Dorm ( and yes, Rin had her green tea mocha, getting her back to normal Rin). But what came after turned to a disaster. Two men recruiting Aidou, known in the human world "Genius Boy" for research. But after Zero and Rin entered with Yuki, Zero and Rin ended up trying to tell them they can't do the research. After what seemed an hour, with Yuki's jealousy piling up, they left.

"Finally they left! Because of them, I lost some of my sleep and now I'm grouch. But I do have to say, I didn't expect them to do that to you two too. Doe's that happen a lot?" Aidou asked, yawning and stretching in the same time.

"That's because they're/we're also famous not only in vampire and hunters world, but also in human, especially Rin/me." Yuki, Zero, and Rin replied.

"So what brings you here?" Aidou asked causally.

"To ask/ interrogate Kaname-senpai." The three said.

"And why's that? Are you guys trying to kill Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked protectively, knowing that the hunters might kill his admirer.

"No, we just want him to do us a favor." Rin said, deciding it be the best for her to speak.

"Well, if I can have your blood, sure-wait, do you even know where his room is?" Aidou asked.

"Yes, and the day you get my blood will be the day you day with your intestines spewing out, brains all mushed up and your blood covering and seeping out of your body head to toe." Rin threatened with killer intent going 10 miles radius, shocking the three.

"O-okay R-Rin, but l-let's not kill me nee? I-I s-still w-want to live..." Aidou stutter, shocking Zero and Yuki.

"Then please block your ears and move aside, `kay." Rin smiling at him, for the first time happily, since she was successful on scaring Aidou.

Everyone blushed. Yep, the Night Class was already woken up by the long talk Rin, Aidou, Zero and Yuki were having. Including Kaname. And boy did Rin was causing some of them to have a bloody nose, especially the males. Then Rin finally noticed with Zero and Yuki that everyone was here. Then Zero, Yuki, and Rin converted back to their seriousness.

"Everyone, including you Aidou, go back to SLEEP, or me and Rin will personally make you guys SLEEP FOREVER PEACEFULLY, except for Kuran. And we'll serious do it, kicking Yuki out, in a count of three." Zero growled bringing out his silver caliber with Rin bringing out her platinum pistol.

"3..." everyone just looked at them without any cowardliness.

"2..." *shick, shick* everyone still there...

"1..." still there

*BANG-BANG-BANG* everyone fled.

Kaname just stood awaiting for what the trio have to say.

"M-morning Kaname-senpai..." Yuki stuttered.

"Kuran." Zero grunted.

"Kaname-senpai..." Rin greeted in her own way.

"What is it that you need Zero, Rin and you Yuki?" Kaname said in a goody-two-shoe voice.

Then Yuki stepped forward.

"Umm Kaname, would you please not put Rin and Zero in the same class and dorm of you please?" Yuki asked.

"I'm sorry Yuki, but I need them to help me. The Night Class had been reckless, and the headmaster recommended both. Please try to understand Yuki." Kaname softly rejected.

"But why? Aneki and aniki doesn't have to be in the Night Class! They can just guard! Isn't that enough! Please Kaname!" Yuki begged.

"Yuki, how about this, you can visit as long as you behave." Kaname compromised.

Yuki pouted and looked at Kaname, while two members of the Disciplinary Committee was glaring at him.

"Fine." Yuki reluctantly replied.

Kaname smiled, and then looked at Rin and Zero.

"I expect you two to move in as soon as possible."

Both rolled their eyes.

"Hai Kaname senpai/ Kuran."

**Time skip~ (Lot's of Time ski****ps!**** XD/D:) **

Finally, the evening came, and with Zero and Rin already done with their moving and changing, they appeared with the Night Class students, side by side. Everyone looked shocked, until Rin started to speak.

"Yo minna~ I know it's shocking that me and Zero appeared like this. Starting today we'll be in the Night Class due to us changing into honor courses..." Rin started, while the fanboys and fangirls started to cry.

"But don't worry, we'll appear time to time, helping teachers and such! And guys can you do me and Zero a BIG favor?" Rin asked sweetly, with her famous smile. Everyone blushed, including the Night Class students, while nodding their heads.

Then Rin pulled Yuki toward her, and rested her head on Yuki's right shoulder, while still smiling.

"Don't go hard on my imouto, Yuu-chan, `kay?"

Everyone nodded their heads a little faster.

"Both of us are counting on you, and also Kuran too. Don't forget that." Zero finished with a seductive smirk.

Then everyone started to call out for Rin and Zero, more than they do to the other Night Class, while they walk away. The Night Class started to move, but still had a light blush on their face, including Kaname. Then finally, they arrived to the classroom and Kaname started with the announcements.

"Due to Rin and Zero's first time here in the Night Class, today will be study hall for sure, but for the rest of this week I'm not sure. Until further notice, you may due what you like." Kaname announced.

Then the Night Class started to do what they do. Rin and Zero chose to be seated at the far row in the middle section, and chose to sit in the middle, noticing that no one sits near or at that place. Then both put their head down to sleep, until a couple of vampires started to come up to them.

"Hey Rin! I heard that you came to help Kaname, is that right." Takuma started.

"Yeah. As much as I hate this class, I was forced to. I don't mind you, but I certainly hate everyone else. Can you make coffee or mocha?" Rin groggily asked.

Takuma was thinking why she would ask, until it clicked in his head.

"Yes I do! I can make from plain to espresso! What do you drink?! What do you like?! Do like you cream and sugar in your's?! Is there a way you like yours to be made?!" Takuma bombarded with panic, knowing that Rin's opposite might come out.

Then everyone head shot up, including Kaname and Seiren. Seiren, who learned not to judge down at the girl, since she was able to sense her, experienced threat from behind the scenes, then quickly went out and came back with green tea mocha and some macaroons, lemon and strawberry flavored, which were Rin's favorite snack and drink. Everyone looked at Seiren surprises, until they heard Rin and faced her.

"Seiren-senpai! How did you know I liked this drink and cookies? Thank you so much! It's been a long time since I had these..." Rin beamed, with happiness and her rare warm smile showing unconsciously.

Zero was surprised as well, and started to glare at Seiren, while everyone quickly jotted down on a piece of paper or on their hands what Rin's favorite snacks and drinks were, while some glared at Seiren due to finally giving up the denying and accepting that they fallen in love with Rin. And then again, a tissue box was passed around since everyone, with Ruka and Aidou, were having a nose bleed. Even Kaname and Shiki was holding on to their nose bleed, with a rare blush creeping on to their faces.

"Yum! These are good! Especially the mocha! Where did you get this Seiren-senpai! This is heaven! This is even better than the headmasters!" Rin exclaimed.

Then for the first time, Seiren, with her blush turning redder, spoke to other then Kaname for the first time.

"I made them."

Zero, shocked to this news quickly took Rin's strawberry macaroon and ate it. And he had to say, this was better than the headmaster's, but he knew his would be better, since he made them a lot back with his mom back when Rin would visit them, when he would do it secretly when the headmaster wasn't there to supervise Rin, Yuki and Zero, leaving them at home, or when Kaname comes to babysit them. Rin's jaw dropped. And then, she stood up and hugged the living life out of Seiren.

"Seiren-senpai, I'm so glad that you became a not-bad vampire to me! Thank you so much, and I'm amazed that you made this. I declare you now having the title, an aye-okay-vampire!" Rin declared after letting go of Seiren.

The Zero glared again at Seiren, while Rin's now vampire fanclub glared as well. Then Rin went back munching and drinking happily, while talking to Takuma about manga.

* * *

**Omake: What happened with Seiren (chapter 3 night)**

Rin was just walking back to the dorms, still not being able to have coffee, until she sensed a presence.

*BANG-BANG!* Rin shot her gun, shooting down a branch.

"Seiren, I know you're there, so just come out."

Seiren was shocked. Nobody could've known if it was her, except for Kaname. She finally appeared from her hiding spot, which was the branch underneath the branch that Rin shot. And before she could talk Rin showed the dangerous, quiet and dark side of her.

"If you ever stalk or spy on me and Zero, I will personally hunt you down and slaughter you. And don't you dare report this side of me to Kaname nor this threat, or much worse can be fall of you, especially when I barely had any descent coffee." Rin threatened with malice and promised pain in her voice.

And that was how Seiren started to research on Rin's favorites and get on her good side, not wanting to die yet.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for those following me! I hope you guys know I love you guys, now here are your options:**

**1: Crossover of Diabolik Lover: Adding either 1/2 or all of the characters from the anime/ game. The plot would change slightly, but not as much as it was planned.**

**2: Crossover of Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Bringing in Vongola 10th generation into the story, especially Mukuro.**

**3: Just create OCs to compete for Rin: they would act like some of the characters from Diabolik and KHR; Example: Raito Kuro: a vampire who calls her Bitch, and pervishly teases and bullies her.**

**4: Think of a different idea for Chap. 4 without OCs, crossover, etc.**

**5: Give me an idea; you guess can recommend me some ideas you might want to see using this options. But you must write it in the review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Night Five

**A/N: Hey! Updated, like finally! anyway, this chapter is for my reviewers, and followers as a thank you...so... THANK YOU! Anyway, I have more stories that are ready to go and be out, so which one should I do? "Triplets Most Wanted in Mafia", a crossover of FairyTail and KHR, or 07 ghost? Please choose! Also, characters for this chapter are inspired by Amano Akira's KHR characters, due to the fact when choice 3 and 1 were tied... So I DON'T own ANYTHING! Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Night Five

"Rin, Zero, hurry up!"

Rin and Zero were shopping with Yuki, buying what was written on the shopping list that the headmaster gave them. Both hunters were sleep, due to the fact that they couldn't get used to the Night Class, and didn't get much sleep at all. But, thanks to Yuki, they had double helpings of coffee, and lots of sugar from this morning's breakfast, so they weren't that tired. Currently, both were trying to keep up with Yuki, trying not to be held back by girls and guys trying to "hang-out" *coughflirtingcough*, epically failing. Finally, Yuki got tired of it, and dragged Zero and Rin to a nearby shop that sells clothes, escaping from the fangirls and fanboys.

"Yuki, why are we here again?" Rin said, sweat-dropping when Yuki was looking mischievous.

"I have a bad feeling about her answer." Zero grumbled.

Then Yuki looked at them, smiling evilly.

"To get you guys' disguises, and finally get you guys some clothes! I mean seriously, having 1 jean, 1 t-shirt, 1 sweatpants, 1 pair of sneakers, and a sweat shirt is not much you know. So hurry up and choose at least 10 things in here, 5 has to be clothes," Yuki lectured. "Besides, you're not just famous for your guys' looks, but for you know what."

This caused Rin to feel guilty on how she worried her sister.

"What about you Yuki? You get something as well. And also I'll pay for all of us." Rin offered.

"I agree with Rin about you getting something Yuki, but her paying is not going to happen. I'll pay." Zero agreed and disagreed in the same time.

"Onee-chan, onii-chan, I don't need clothes! You both got so much these past years! So hurry up and get something, so I can pay." Yuki demanded.

"But…!" Rin started.

"Clothes. Change. Now!" Yuki ordered.

Zero was sneaking out of the shop, when he suddenly felt something or I should say, someone holding his arm.

"..." Zero turned around, and saw Yuki looking at him, while pointing at Rin.

"Fine." Zero growled.

Finally, after going through bundle of clothes, Zero and Rin found something descent to wear that they actually liked. Both chose trench coats, short-sleeved turtlenecks, jeans, and sunglasses to hide their eyes. The only difference was Zero's trench coat was beige, jeans light blue, turtleneck was dark gray, with an addition with men sunglasses, and a silver rhinestone earring for his right ear, while Rin's trench coat was between light and pale brown, dark blue boot cut jeans, light gray turtleneck with 2 pairs of white rhinestone earrings, a small on the top, while the x-small on the bottom. Both were still wearing their Cross Academy 1/2 way knee up boots/ loafers. Then Rin getting Yuki to buy skinny brown pants, and a tan trench coat (I think it suits them), they all individually paid and left the store. By then, the three were hungry, causing Yuki and Zero to argue to where to eat. Rin was fed up by it, and decided to have 1 game of rock, paper, and scissors. Yuki won and they all went to the cafe, where Rin, Yori, and Yuki like to eat at.

"I wanted shio ramen." Zero complained. Zero and Rin's sunglasses were taken off after entering the cafe, showing their "purple twin" eyes.

"Zero, be grateful that Yuki was kind enough to bring us here. Besides, I really love their coffee and sweets." Rin scolded.

Then the waitress came over to take their order.

"Hi what would you... Oh. My. Gosh! Are you guys from Cross Academy!" The waitress exclaims to Rin and Zero, completely ignoring Yuki, who was seething in jealousy behind her mask.

*Nods*

" Yes, Miss." Rin answers with her just normal giving smile, making the waitress face turn red.

"Then are you guys in the Night Class, right? Then do know Aidou?! He comes here time to time..." The waitress went on and on about him, Zero looking like he was going to explode any minutes, if it weren't for Rin being there and using her foot to hold his foot down from leaving.

"Then can you guys give him... wait a minute... I've seen you guys before... wait I think I even heard of you guys... " The waitress started, getting suspicious and making Rin, Zero, and Yuki, who snapped out of her ways of revenge on the waitress, to sweat.

"Well, um... it might be a coincidence..." Rin started politely, trying to get an excuse of getting out.

"NO WAY! YOU GUYS ARE FROM THE BAND KRAZY, AND THE FAMOUS MODELS RIN AND ZERO!"

Bingo.

Everyone in the cafe turned their head toward the trio and the waitress.

"EEK! OMG, IT'S THEM!"

Rin, Zero, and Yuki quickly ran away, not after Rin, being kind, gave the waitress an autograph and a wink, making her faint. They ran for 2 hours straight, until they turned into an alleyway. Yuki was in the middle, with Rin and Zero protecting her from both sides, trying to make sure she doesn't get into spot light of the camera, or else things would get ugly. They finally lost them in the maze like alleyway.

"Ow!" Rin yelped, scratching her arm on a broken, rusted, metal ladder, that caused her arm to bleed.

"I think we lost them." Zero and Yuki, said catching their breath. Yuki continued to catch her breath, but Zero noticed Rin holding on to her right arm, squatting on the ground.

"Rin, are you okay? Why do I smell..." Zero wasn't able to finish a sentence when a voice interfered.

"What do we have here? 3 delicious looking humans, especially the black-haired girl."

The 3 looked up and saw a man falling down, landing right in front of them.

"I. Want. Your. Blood." he said, and attacked the 3.

Rin, whose arm was wrapped with a ripped cloth from her academy dress shirt, and Zero got their guns out and were ready to shoot, with their free arms protectively covering Yuki. Yuki eye's were widen in horror and fear. She thought that all vampires were like Zero, Rin, and the rest of the Night Class, but apparently not. But before the hunter shot, the vampire was sliced in half and was disintegrated.

"Is everyone alright?"

Takuma was standing before them, with a katana sword in his hand, and Shiki who was looking tired. Zero was glaring at them, until Rin stepped in front, with an angry and irritated smile on her face. Zero took the cue, and went to Yuki, who was wondering what just happened.

"Thank you Takuma-senpai, and Shiki-senpai. But, we could've taken care of ourselves." Rin thanked quietly, but coldly, loud enough for Zero, Takuma and Shiki to hear. Takuma and Shiki eyes widened at first, but then went back to normal except for their eyes to red, yet narrowed. Then Yuki butted in.

"Takuma-senpai, why did you kill that vampire?" Yuki asked.

Then Takuma eyes changed back to his usual green and faced Yuki with hid usual smile, while Shiki turned around and ate some blood pills raw.

"Then why don't you come to the Moon Dorms tonight? If you go I'll tell you." Takuma manipulated Yuki.

Yuki's mind into conflict, deciding whether or not to go. Then Shiki talked.

"You can with Zero, while Rin would wait for you in the dorm." He offered, which went noticed to all except Rin who was ripping another cloth from her shirt.

"What's up with Rin not coming with me/her?" Yuki and Zero asked in unison, knowing that something was up.

"Won't Zero be enough? Besides, both are living the Moon Dorms now, and it's a man's job to lead the lady." Takuma countered.

"But, what if one you guys started to attack her, I was outnumbered like last time? I would definitely need back-up then." Zero countered back, with Yuki nodding her head in agreement.

"Well, wouldn't Rin want to..." Shiki started.

"I'm sorry to interfere and all, but can we please go? We have to deliver stuff to the headmaster, and my arm needs medical attention." Rin said, cutting off Shiki, whose eyes, with Takuma's eyes, turned red again from the scent of blood.

"Of course. See you tonight Yuki, and Rin, Zero, Kaname wished you to come back as soon as possible." Takuma said.

**Time Skip~Night at the Moo****n**** Dorm**

After giving headmaster the stuff, and Rin giving her arm medical treatment, the three at the Moon Dorm's gates.

"Are you sure Yuki? You don't have to do it." Rin said.

"I want to Rin-nee. I want to know why they killed that vampire. Besides, I have you and Zero." Yuki reassured Rin.

Then Rin hugged Yuki, while Zero looking like he was going to say something, ending up sighing and surrendered for Rin, and came and ruffled Yuki's hair, little to roughly though.

"You grew so much Yuu-chan. I hope that the truth won't pain you." Rin said softly, and then letting go of Yuki and gave her a soft smile.

Yuki's eyes were widened, due to the fact the Rin would rarely call her that. Then Yuki snapped out of it gave Rin a happy smile back, with a little bit of tears in her eyes.

"Okay, dramas over. Let's get this thing over with." Zero growled, with a hint of "I'm going to get you for this Yuki" in it, causing Yuki to just smirk at Zero victoriously.

Then they entered. After 5 minutes, they were a couple feet away from the Moon Dorms, until they felt 2 presence of vampires. Yuki pulled out the Artemis Rod, Zero and Bloody Rose, and Rin with her Pure Lily.

"Put your weapons away. We're just here to escort you to the Moon Dorms on vice-president Ichijo's order." Aidou said with disgust.

"Is that so, then lead us senpais. My patients seems to be running thin today." Rin replied back.

"Guys can't you both just get along." Akatsuki complained.

"Just lead." Zero, obviously irritated.

They were nearing in, and saw vampires starring at them. Rin and Zero just rolled their eyes, while Yuki sweat-dropped, feeling the most intense stared were at her.

"Yuki, Rin, Zero! Glad you could make it!"

There standing with a big cake behind him, was Takuma smiling.

"Today's my birthday, so we decided we'd celebrate it!" Takuma said smiling. "So, do you guys have presents to give me?"

Rin, Zero, and Yuki just sweatdropped. Rin and Zero knew about, so they already had it, while Yuki relized the reason why Rin told her to by anime dvds and gift wrap was beccause of today. Then Rin sighed, hoping he might like their gifts to him.

"Happy Birthday Takuma. We all didn't forget, so we brought it with us. Right?" Rin said dangerously, not wanting to owe Takuma darn favors.

"Hai." Both said nervously.

Zero gave Takuma his gift in a plain green, while Yuki's gift was green with a golden ribbon on top. Rin's gift was a gold, yellow, and green plaid and a red "happy birthday" ribbon wrapped around. And right there, using his vampire powers, Takuma opened the three gifts all at once. Takuma sweat-dropped when he saw hangers given to him by Zero, but smiled a million watts after opening Yuki's present, which were animes. It went higher whenn Takuma opened Rin's, seeing Bleach, One Piece, and other mangas.

"Thank you for the wonderful gifts..."Takuma started mischeviously.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rin mumbled.

"But because I saved from that Level E today, I think I deserve..."

"WAIT! I came here to find out why you killed that vampire, so would you please, and then we can pay you back after your done." Yuki said, looking guilty.

So Takuma explains about the vampire system with Aidou and Shiki, while Rin just decided to listen to music from her Ipod touch, while playing MineCraft on her phone, against, playing catch the flag against Zero. But all that went flying away when Aidou started to insult Level Es with Shiki.

"Level Es can never be normal. Their just sorry beings that are to be piti-"

*BANG-BANG*

"Say that again Aidou-senpai." Rin growled.

The Aidou sneered.

"I said that Level Es are monsters that could only die, just to let their suffering end. Just. Like. You. Two."

Yuki turned around, shocked, and looked at Rin and Zero.

"Is it.."

"Yes, Yuu-chan. It is. Me and Zero are Level Es. But, the reason we SURVIVED is because of the blood pills I make, which took me a long time for the research. Thankfully, I didn't had to do much, since my parents were also doing it, and before they died, they told how it could be solved. That's why I'm survivng with Zero. We aren't normal LevelE's but almost cured. That's why royal vampires are stupid. They can never do what a human can do!" Rin yelled.

Everyone was amazed and offended what Rin said, especially Aidou. Then Rin and turned around and faced Yuki.

"That's why I said that at the gate Yuki. I know I'm an eyesore to everyone except for Zero and headmaster, but I hope I'm not an eyesore to you."

Then Yuki ran to Rin and cried in her arms, feeling guilty for not knowing how Rin or Zero felt.

"Baka nee-chan! You will always be a light to me, whether you like or not. I will be aneki's and aniki's side forever!" Yuki said, muffling in Rin's arm. Then Yuki looked up, and saw Zero and Rin their rare warm smile. Then Yuki remembered something.

"Who sent you guys to hunt down the LevelE then?"

"That was me."

Everyone bowed to Kaname except for the 3.

"Yuki, why did you want to know and came here? Also, why didn't you tell the headmaster?" Kaname asked.

"It was my fault, Kaname-senpai. I should've reported it, but it was about time Yuki found out about this." Rin said, defending Yuki.

Then Kaname sighed. "Rin, Yuki, Zero, come here."

They went up to Kaname until they were in middle of climbing the steps.

"Rin, Yuki, sit beside me."He ordered.

"It's okay..." Yuki rejected.

"No." Rin bluntly replied back, causing everyone to face her, and Zero to smirk.

"Rin, Yuki."

"Okay." Yuki said and quickly sat next to Kaname, but Rin just stood next to Zero, both going back to their game.

"Rin, why don't you sit next to us?" Kaname offered.

" No thank you Kaname-senpai. Besides, there's no room." Rin replied.

But with Yuki's puppy dog eyes, and themm scooching to make room, Rin sat downn, glaring at both, making Yuki to sweat-drop, and Kaname to ignore.

"Yuki, do you know how Level Es were created?" Kaname asked. Yuki shook her head. "Then just like what Rin said-Rin glared at Kaname- it's time that you knew."

Then Kaname started to talk about the history, while Rin just listened to music, and went into a head on battle in Call of Duty. Rin didn't realize Kaname was calling her until she felt her buds and Ipod taken away from him.

"Darn, and here I thought I was going to beat Zero." She complained.

"I heard you were hurt, can I see your wound?" Kaname asked, but more forcefully had Rin's arm. Then Rin ended just ignoring him, and started a conversation with Yuki, who traded spots with her, including Zero, who was trying not to laugh when he noticed how pissed Kaname was when he was being ignored, until Kaname asked the question that no one should ask to Zero or Rin, while kissing Rin's armm.

"How come you didn't kill the vampire? Do you sympathize with him?"

*shick-shick* *shick-shick*

Seiren's hadn at Zero's neck, while Zero and Rin's gun were pointed at Kaname.

"What did you say?" Rin growled.

"I said…" Kaname started.

" He said that you and that silverette sucks senpai"

Rin frozed in spot, can't believing that a guy with bobbypins pinned on onside of his shoulder length hair, while it was in a high ponytail and dark blue-purple tear drop tattoo appeared and said that in a monotone voice, but his aquamarine eyes gleaming with evi, yet happiness.

"L-Len h-how did you find me? And are you with anyone else?" Rin asked nervously.

"Vooooiiiii!" Yelled a guy wearing all black leather, trenchcoat, boots, and black turtleneck shirt, with silver hair tied in to a low pony tail and cobalt blue eyes.

"Shoot!" Rin said standing up.

"Rin-chan! We found you! Hope you missed us!" said a flamboyant boy said with orange and blue long hair, covering one side of his face, and wearing bad

"You owe me a debt." Another person said, this time with a black hood covering his body, shoulder length indigo hair, and upside-down tear-drop tattoos on his cheeks like Len.

*fall*

"Rin!" Zero and Yuki said, quickly catching Rin.

"This is a dream...eh,heh, heh, heh...yeah a dream." Rin said with spiral anime eyes. "Someone please tell me that everything that's happening is a dream." she begged.

"OOIIII! It's not so hurry up! I don't want trashy and master to be mad at me!"

"Sayaa Sabbir! I will personally be the one quieting you if you don't shut up!" Rin yelled, after snapping out of her daze and dizziness. "And Len, Mono or I should say Creole, and Belial, why are you here! I mean I thought master... oh."

Zero head snapped up after hearing master. "So...?"

"He's here." Rin whispered.

"Da-mph!" Zero said but muffled so Rin won't have her ears tainted. She's still doesn't know naughty language and stuff yet people!

"I can not believe-" Rin started yelling.

*BANG*

"HE'S HERE! ZERO, SAVE ME!" Rin screaming in front of everyone for the first time, jumping into Zero's arm.

Yuki was trying glare, if it weren't for a steaming, in flames bullet whole was there where Rin use to be standing.

"Trash! I gave you a chance, but since you wasted it, I'll be using force now." A guy that looked like 10-years later Xanxus siad.

"S-Setho Odysseus!" Rin stuttered.

*BANG*

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Rin screamed, and quickly got down from Zero and jumped off the little deck, and try running away, but failed when she was surrounded near the table of food and the cake.

"U-um, let's settle it a different way guys! I know that-uh- you care-um-for me, and stuff, but how about leaving me a lone and party like I'm suppose to...yeah." Rin compromised.

"Still stuttering like back then SCUM." Setho insulted.

*CRACK*

"Now he did it." Zero said with fright, with Yuki trembling from the familiar sound. And both knew that the demon is coming out.

Everyone was wondering where that sound came from until they felt the temperature drop, killer intent and tension rising, and a evil and crazy laugh.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ha,ha, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rin laughed crazily.

"Bingo." Zero and Yuki said, Kaname looking at them, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"That's Rin being pissed." Yuki said. Then, they heard a cold voice that scared the crap out of everyone including Kaname.

"I ain't a scum. Now _this place about to blow."_ Rin said coldly, with a little singing in it.

*shick, shick* *BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG*

"AAHHH!"

"COME BACK YOU TRASHY DUMBO! I'LL TEACH YOU WHO'S A SCUM! YOU GUYS TOO! DON'T RUN AWAY!" Rin yelled after the 3.

"Kitty got pissed, isn't that adorable." Setho said.

"So Mr. Tantrum, finally got rid of those anger issues?" Rin retorted.

"Stupid." *BANG*

"Idiot!" *Bang*

"Neanderthal!" *BANG*

"Imbecile!" *BANG*

"Are not!" *BANG-BANG*

"Are too!" *BANG-BANG*

"ARE NOT!" *BANG-BANG-BANG*

"ARE TOO!" *BANG-BANG*

*BOOM*

"shoot..." both said hearing the familiar sound of the gun with smoke surrounding the owner.

"What. Are. You. Two. Doing?"

Zero went next to Rin, and looked at the person, with the rest.

"Master." Zero, Rin, and Setho mumbled with the other 4.

"Rin and Setho, it seems you two are still not done learning." Toga Yagari coldly replied, making Rin and Setho to panik.

"But he started it!" Rin complained.

"But she wouldn't come!" Setho said back.

"But you didn't tell me that MASTER was HERE!" Rin countered.

"But you listened, you would've known!" Setho countered back.

"ENOUGH! At least you didn't make any damage except for making a whole in a furniture." Toga scolded.

"A-ano, but who are you?" Yuki asked, who came over after the gun fight was done.

"Our master, who is currently wearing a darn mask and lousy cowboy hat." Rin introducing Toga, who indeed was wearing a phantom-of-opera mask to cover his mask.

"So this is the other daughter and your 'dear' sister. And what did you say about my hat?" Toga growled.

"Nothing."

"Good. Nice to meet you, and you 5. Fro punishment, I'm making the headmaster make you stay with those bloodsuckers longer, and Rin, your quota is now two weeks." Toga declared.

"What!? Me/ Us stay with them/her? ARGGHH" They groaned. But when they faced Toga again, he was gone.

"What y'all looking at?" Rin growled.

Everyone snapped out, and shivered, not wanting to go head against a girl with deadly aim. And for proof, the trees has holes at the right at the center, where Setho had been. Kaname was looking at Rin with amusement shining in his eyes, liking the punishment. Then Takuma decided to "bright things up".

"Rin, because you almost ruined my birthday party, why don't you sing for us?" Takuma said playfully, causing Rin to revert back to herself, and everyone to look at Rin with new found interest.

"W-what do you mean sing? I can't sing." Rin replied, trying to make excuses.

"Don't lie. I heard you sing, while listening to your iPod." Takuma said with a foxy smile.

"What do you-wait, you heard my sing with my iPod! When? How?!" Rin gaped.

"I stole it from Zero."

Then Rin narrowed her eyes and faced Zero. "Zero, how did he took my iPod when I had you look after it?" Rin hissed.

"I can explain! He barged into my room, and took it from me!" Zero complained.

"But I told you not to let anyone else touch it."

"He just zoomed right into my room, yelling for help, then says 'ooh, who's iPod?', take's it away from me, and starts listening to it. All within 30 seconds." Zero said, trying to go for either getting out of trouble, or take Takuma down with him. Anything to go for both choices.

"How can you blame me? Besides, I'm birthday boy, so I can't get in trouble. You don't want to be a bad example for Yuki do you? And you don't want your secret to be revealed, do you?" Takuma slyly cornered Rin.

Rin glared at Zero, then faced Takuma. "Alright, what's the song you want me to sing?"

"Oh Rin, your not going to sing one, but a list of my favorites!" Takuma cheerfully added.

"Be thankful today is your birthday. And you five, say one word about this and I'll blackmail you all." Rin threatened the five.

"Aw, and here we thought you might want Tuna-fish's pictures." Belial said.

"... Okay, I forgive you. Now give me." Rin said with a blush.

"If only you don't show your little blackmails~" Belial said, his blue long bangs moving out of his eyes ways, and his shoulder length orange hair now behind his shoulders, showing his green eyes, and earrings in his left ear.

"F-fine." Rin surrendered. Then Belial pulled his arm out, and Rin pounced and grabbed the pictures and put them in her pocket.

"*ahem* I'll sing 2 songs, one I chose and one you chose. Deal?" Rin compromised.

"Hai!" Takuma answered.

"Which one?"

"Rinne Rondo! With Zero!"

"What?!" Zero growled.

"OKAY!" Rin said, with "revenge" written her eyes.

"Curse you."

"Love you too Zero."

_**Rinne Rondo; regular is Rin underline is zero italics it**_** both**

_Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu hirakeba_  
_Ano hi no kioku yomigaeru deshou_  
_Yasuragi ni terasarete hana wo sakaseta yoru wa_  
_Amaku setsunaku irozuiteiku_

Hikaru ito wo tadoru you ni toki wa shizuka ni nagarete  
Michi hiku yure ni soi nagara hito wa umarekawaru  
Anata no hohoemi wa mune wo tokasu nukumori  
Dokoka de mita amai yume no you  
Shizumu yuuhi ni ima wo kiritorarete mo  
_Futari no kage wa kasanatteiku_

_Hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni_  
_Nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte yatto meguri aeta koto_  
_Sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni_  
_Futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konnani mo motometeta no_  
_Nagai nemuri hodoite koyoi meguri aetara_  
_Futari no rondo saa odorimashou_

Sugita hibi wo nagasu you ni tsuki wa yasashiku urunde  
Kioku no sakini mouichido itoshisa ga afureta  
Anata no nengetsu wo futae ni ayumeru nara  
Kage tonatte mamotteitai  
Fuki mayou kaze futari wo toozaketemo  
_Shinjiru koto wo wasurenaide_

_Atenai kirameki hakanai yurameki tadayou maborishi no you ni_  
_Samayoi nagaramo kawaranai basho e yatto tadoritsuita koto_  
_Yami ga hi wo ubai uso ga tsumi ni naki kako ga mirai wo saite mo_  
_Meguriyuku you ni kitto kono basho wo watashi wa erandeita no_

Hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni  
_Nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte yatto meguri aeta koto_  
_Sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni_  
_Futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konnani mo motometeta no_

_Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu chiru toki_  
_Yasashii asa ni somerareru deshou_  
_Soshite umarekawatte anata no mune ni sakeba_  
_Futari no ai wa eien ni naru_

And there goes the silent, after they sung the song, everyone was quiet. They can't believe that they could sing that good. And it worked out between a male and female voice... and all they thought was "wow". Then Rin and Zero gave each other a high five, and smirked at the rest, including Kaname who was trying to keep his composure of Rin, who was now smirking seductively at him, Aidou, Ruka, Akatsuki, Takuma, Shiki, Rima, Yuki, Setho, Sayaa, Len, Creole, and Belial. And all of them were blushing red.

"Thanks Zero! Now this is a solo that I'm gonna sing. You better accept too!"

**Applause-solo**

I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong to crash the critic saying  
Is it right or is it wrong?  
If only Fame had an IV  
Baby could I bare being away from you  
I found the vein, put it in here

I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause  
I live for the Applause-plause  
Live for the Applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

Give me the thing that I love  
(turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make em touch  
(make it real loud)  
Give me the thing that I love  
(turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make em touch  
(make it real loud)

A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make em touch, touch  
A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make em touch, touch

I've overheard your theory  
Nostalgia's for geeks  
I guess sir, if you say so  
Some of us just like to read

One second I'm a Kunst  
Then suddenly the Kunst is me  
Pop culture was in Art now ART's in POP culture, in me!

I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause  
I live for the Applause-plause  
Live for the Applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

Give me the thing that I love  
(turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make em touch  
(make it real loud)  
Give me the thing that I love  
(turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make em touch  
(make it real loud)

A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make em touch, touch  
A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make em touch, touch

Touch touch  
Touch touch now

I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause  
I live for the Applause-plause  
Live for the Applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

Give me the thing that I love  
(turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make em touch  
(make it real loud)  
Give me the thing that I love  
(turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make em touch  
(make it real loud)

A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make em touch, touch  
A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make em touch, touch

P

"And yes, I expect an applause because I'm awesome. Now I'll just lea-" Rin was cut off again.

"DADDY LOVED HOW YOU SANG! SING MORE RIN!" the headmaster came crashing in, and hugged the crap out of Rin.

"No headmaster, I will not-"

"Aneki, then can you sing "Canvas" for me?" Yuki asked with puppy eyes, falling in love with Rin more and now her voice.

"... Fine, but with Zero"

"Curse you...again."

_**Canvas-duet(look at Rinne Rondo to see who is who)**_

_bokura wa minna "jibun rashi sa" toiu na no fude wo motteru nda_

_hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kae te yukeru_  
_omoi wo egakou_

kono sora wa doko made tsuzuku? bokura no shiru sekai wa semakute  
dare ka no tasuke motomeru koe kikoenu furi shite

_arasou koto de sonzai kachi tashikamete wa ginen wo idaki_  
_chigai wo "kosei" janaku "teki" to kimetsukete wa tsuki hanashi_  
_hito to no kankei wa shihai de musuba rete yuku mono janakute_  
_te to te wo tsunagi koe wo kiku nda_

_irodoru sekai nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei ni majiwareru kara_  
_muda na inochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai_  
_mugen ni hirogaru KYANBASU wa kibou ni somatte ku_  
_bokura wa minna "jibun rashi sa" toiu na no fude wo motteru nda_  
_hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kaete yukeru_  
_omoi wo egakou_

nan no tame umarete kita ka? kotae nante doko ni mo nai kedo  
koushite atarimae no hibi ni hison deru kiseki

_hikari no ura ni kage ga ari kirei goto bakari katare nai_  
_tomonau "ikari" ya "kanashimi" me wo sorasazu ni mukiai_  
_itami wo shiru koto de yasashi sa yurushi au koto ga dekita nara_  
_ashita wa motto waraeru hazu_

_irodoru sekai nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei ni majiwareru kara_  
_muda na inochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai_  
_mugen ni hirogaru KYANBASU wa kibou ni somatte ku_  
_bokura wa minna "jibun rashi sa" toiu na no fude wo motteru nda_  
_hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kaete yukeru_  
_omoi wo egakou_

irodoru sekai... bokura wa minna...

_irodoru sekai nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei ni majiwareru kara_  
_muda na inochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai_  
_mugen ni hirogaru KYANBASU wa kibou ni somatte ku_  
_bokura wa minna "jibun rashi sa" toiu na no fude wo motteru nda_  
_hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kaete yukeru_  
_omoi wo egakou_

"Scum..." Setho started.

"STOP CALLING ME 'SCUM' IDIOT!" Rin yelled.

"Dare you to sing 'Doubt and Trust', 'Poison', and 'One more Night'." Setho finished.

"You sing it! I'm tired!" Rin whined.

"You heard Rin, I'm tired too!" Zero agreed.

"Senpai, should me and Creole tell your little secret that you two are from..." Len threatened.

"Still no, beside, me and Zero can quit..." Rin threatened

"You owe me a debt..." Creole tried.

"Payed it already."

"I'll hack into your room tonight..." Belial said, showing his black eyes, and taking off his long coat jacket, revealing a tattoos on his arm, and a "X" earring on his left.

"*GASP* YOU WOULDN'T!" Rin gasped, looking terrified.

"And maybe we can be L-"

"No!"

"-O'

"Don't you dare!"

"-V"

"Stop!"

"-E"

"Don't you dare finish that spelling!"

"-R-S!"

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO! IIII HATE YOU SOOO MUCH!" Rin yelled, blushing with anger and embarrassment.

"Ah senpai, one of us is a traitor. And 'they' are coming, as in 'their' brothers." Len mono toned

And for the first time in life Rin started to yell out stuff that meant to be curses.

"Fudge and unicorns! Those little bratty, snotty, rich, spoiled bats! They will die to the hand of the goddess of night, and god of death! Let them drown in blood of theirs, and see how they might like it! Yeah... sounds like a good plan, better buy a machete, knifes, rope... hmm... what am I missing... oh yeah coffins... lots of acid, matches, surgery utensils..." Rin started to mumble, with a scary aura promising a painful pain.

Everyone started to back-off, including Zero trying to calm Rin down, and Yuki trembling with an anime scared face. And that was how everyone learned not to mess with Rin when it comes to piss her off, knowing what she was to do with those supplies...

* * *

**A/N: PLZ REVIEW and choose which to update or start first!**


	6. Chapter 6: Night Six

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I decided to redo the chapters of this series, since I saw a lot of grammatical errors, that none of my reviewers pointed out... TAT. Any way, THANK YOU REVIEWERS FOR REVIEWING! SKITTLES FOR THE REVIEWERS (S) (S) (S) (S) (S) (S) (S) (S) (S)! Also, all the OC's characteristics are mixed with KHR, Diabolik Lover characters, and a couple more anime... so I DON'T REALLY OWN THEM EXCEPT FOR THEIR NAMES! Also, I made this chapter short, because I kinda wanted this part to be the finish mark of the introduction arc. ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Night Six

"AAAAAHHHH!" Rin screamed.

There she saw her master at the front of the classroom, without the mask, and the five boys. Everyone was just watching in amusement, while Zero was sweating-bullets, because in a couple minute someone was going to appear, things aren't going to go well after it. Besides, the Night Class already made a big fuss over his master, Toga Yagari, so now "Rin" was making a scene.

"Why are you here?!" Rin demanded.

"Well as you can see, I'm your knew teacher, and I wasn't kidding having them be part of the Night Class." Toga Yagari answered.

"Eeh? Does Rin-senpai not like us?" Len monotonously asked.

"Yes. Now get the hell out of here." She ordered.

"To bad. Deal with it." Toga said back. "Oh by the way, 3 more new students are here, and it's 'their' brothers."

"Oh, cool-WAIT! WHAT!?" Rin screamed.

Then on cue, 3 boy came in, wearing the Night Class uniform, their own way. The first on to enter was a guy with blond hair with red and silver highlights, covering his eyes, with a tiara, and peridot green eyes. His blazer was unbuttoned, and his necktie was loose, as well as his dress shirt had 3 buttons, unbuttoned. He also had The second one had blue indigo hair pulled in a ponytail with light purple and pinkish-red highlights , pale purple and green eyes, and a blue spade tattoo under his left eye. He wore his uniform with his forearms showing, no tie, and pants folded up one side, while munching on marshmallows. But the last to come in shocked everyone. The last one had short black-purple, that was the same color as Rin, with the same eyes, wearing black rim glasses. Everyone stared at the third and last one. He looked WAY to much like Rin...

"DAMN YOU!" Rin suddenly yelled, scaring everyone. "WHY IS RUKO, AKI, AND KYO DOING HERE! STALKERS! HENTAI! AAAAHHHHHHHH!"She screamed, while pulling on her hair.

"Oh so it's true, you do like us?" the blue hair Ruko said.

"Shut up!" Rin yelled.

"Mou~ don't you love us?" he teased, causing Rin to get an anime angry mark on her head.

"I. Will. KILL. YOU!" Rin declared and pull out her gun, until the door opened again.

"Hey, is Zero-" Rin started, until she saw another her. Everyone just stared at the girl who just came in, wearing the Day Class uniform.

Zero looked at Rin, with wide eyes knowing it was her. And boy, how he knows that he's going to be in trouble once she knows the truth with everyone else, while Rin just stared at him, thinking that it must not be real, seeing a very realistic and look alike her. Zero and Rin starred at each other for couple of awkward minutes, until Rin closed the door.

"Um, who was she?" Aidou asked out of confusion.

"That was the real Rin." Zero confessed, making everyone head snap to look at him.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

Then Zero took out a remote control, pressed a button, and Rin went into soldier position, and had her head look down with her hair upside down.

"This is a robot that headmaster, and I created, with Yuki setting it up. We made it so that no one would notice she was gone. She was perfect, except for her cussing, and 'coffee' lie was not part of it. We just added it, to kind of scare you guys, but those stuff were all a lie. After all Rin likes tea, and never cussed once in her whole entire life. Also, she would always be polite." Zero explain, feeling more glares pointed at her.

"So~ that one who at the door was the real Honey-chan~?" Ruko asked, with a smile that wasn't going up to his eyes.

"Yes."

*CRASH* "EEK! HEADMASTER, PLEASE LET GO OF ME! I WOULD LIKE TO LIVE, THANK YOU VERY-EEK! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO IT! AAAHHH! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!" The real Rin suddenly screamed.

"Oh no. RIN, I'M COMING!" Zero yelled, and quickly ran out of the classroom, to headmaster's office.

Everyone stood there for a second, not knowing what was going on, until Toga, Setho, Sayaa, Len, Mano, and Belial's brain started working.

"KAIEN! YOU BETTER NOT MAKE MY ONLY FEMALE STUDENT DO 'THAT'!" Toga yelled.

"OI! HUNTER-WEIRDO! DON'T MAKE RIN DO IT!" Setho, Belial, and Sayaa shouted.

"Uh-oh, senpai is going to die." Len added.

"I'm gonna make good money out of this. Heh, Heh, Heh." Mano chuckled, holding a camera.

Then they ran to the office, hoping that "it" wouldn't happen to her. The rest of the Night Class was getting more confused then ever, until the door suddenly slammed open, with Zero holding Rin, who was wrapped in a blanket, while the 5 boys came in and closed the door. Then they heard Toga yelling about something about harassing his student, taking picture habit, ect.

"T-Thank you Zero. But, where did you get the blanket?" Rin asked.

"Because whenever you leave and come back after doing your 'job', he would always make you do 'that' like a pedophile, I ended up buying more blankets, and hid them any where in the academy, from book bag to bathrooms." Zero deadpan, with a face saying "I will kill that guy someday".

"Oh...Good job! But, would you please let me get down?" Rin asked blushing.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." He quickly replied, putting her down, on to his seat in the Night Class.

Then Rin noticed the 5, Toga (who came back from kicking Kaien's butt) and Ruko, Aki, and Kyo. She freezed, and slowly turned to Zero with wide eyes, panicking.

"Zero? Why are they here?" Rin asked, but more like demanded.

"To see how we're doing, while I don't know the 3." Zero answered, hoping he didn't freak her out.

"Ah, souka..." Rin quietly mumbled. Then...

"EEEEKKKKK!" She screamed. Then she started to bang her head on the table, freaking everyone out, except for the three who were just smirking, thinking of a plan.

"RIN! WHAT'S GOING ON?! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?!" Zero frantically yelled at her, trying to see what was wrong.

Then Rin stopped, and started to mumble, making it quiet so no one can hear.

"What?" Zero said, trying to hear what she was saying.

"mhewlwehrkwjedms." She said again.

"Rin, I can't hear you." Zero stated.

"I. Am. Dying." She said, not repeating what she just mumbled.

"And why is that?" Zero asked, which was answered by what happened next.

"Nee~ Nee~ It's Usagi-chan~ How are honey~?" Ruko huskily said, blowing on to Rin's neck.

"AAHH!" She screamed, jumping up, while holding on the blankets. "Why are Ruko, Aki, and Kyo here?! Wait, forget that I asked that, how did you three find me? Especially YOU Kyo!"

"Ore-sama missed the princess, especially her shrieking and food." Aki answered.

"I just wanted to have my sweets that you promised." Ruko smirked.

"You had a penalty, so I came here to 'bite' you." Kyo smoothly said, lick his lips.

Rin then completely froze, and ended up dropping the blanket, showing a maid's costume (think of Maid's Sama cafe), with a headband. Then the next thing everyone knew, she fell back wards, but was caught by Zero.

"Z-Zero, I think I'm dying..." Rin whispered, sounding like a dying person.

"O-O-Oi! Rin, take a hold of yourself!" Zero fretted.

"This can't be real... Hey, I see a white light..." She added.

"No! Rin, stay strong! Please don't leave me!" Zero cried.

"Z-Zero..." Rin whispered again, closing her eyes half way.

"RIN! Please! Don't die on me, missy! I can't live without you! How am I suppose to survive now that our stupid master, the stupid five, and the blood-suckers drunkards!" Zero cried.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Come on! Wake-up!" Zero yelled, shaking her, with "tears" coming out .

"Zero, do me this last favor..." Rin started.

"*sniff* Y-yeah?" He said.

"Make me macaroons, and green tea~" Rin grinned, causing everyone just sweat-dropped.

Zero then smile sweetly, yet sickly, at her, causing Rin to shiver from knowing something was going to happen to her. Then, Zero picked Rin up bridal style.

"Z-Zero?" Rin asked with a slight blush on her face. And it would've been a good romantic scene too... If only he didn't

*THUD*

drop her.

"That's what you get for not being serious, and making me worry like that!" Zero growled. But then he felt a cold, menacing aura, that shivered down his back.

Rin was sitting up, leaking out 1% of her killer intent, glaring at Zero. Then she used the same smile Zero used before dropping her.

"Nee~ Nee~ Zero-kun~" Rin sang out.

Zero started to tremble. She only use -kun when she's pissed at him.

"That wasn't VERY NICE~" She hissed, standing up, with her hair covering her face.

"W-wait! I had a very good reason, thank you very much! I don't deserve this, and you know it!" Zero frantically said, trying to steer her anger other then himself. "Beside, you don't want to hurt me with that on, in front of everyone, do you?"

"I don't care, Zero-kun~ Punishment, is punishment~ Now, what shall we play? Pin the Donkey, Wheel of Fortune, or Darts?" Rin evilly suggested.

Zero sweated bullets and started to think about the choices, that HE EXPERIENCED PLAYING! Pin the Donkey was when Rin tried to pin needles in either his arms or legs, blind folded. But of course, if she place it at the wrong place... it would either kill him or make him go to the hospital for getting it stuck either on his chest, back, or stomach (thank goodness not the other places!). Darts was when she uses him as her target practices, where she gets poisoned darts that causes cramps, and chucks at him, who would be tied to a human sized dart board, also blind folded. But the worse was Wheel of Fortune, where he'd go on the spin able wheel, get spinned without being stopped, and Rin would shoot her pistol at him, blind folded... again.

"Can't you let me off the hook, at least once?!" Zero begged, with his puppy eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with-"

"Zero, give it up. Yuki can do it, but definitely not you." Rin deadpanned, crushing Zero and making him sit in a emo corner.

"Now that you burned what-ever-his-name-is~ It's time that we spend to together again~" Ruko whispered seductively in her ear, saying it behind her.

"EEK!" Rin shrieked, and quickly went behind Zero, who stood up after hearing what he said.

"Stay away from Rin, you pervish bloodsucker!" Zero declared.

"Aw~ But she's MINE~" Ruko whined, emphasizing the "mine" part.

"Ke, ke, ke~ Who said she was yours? She's obviously ore-sama's little princess!" Aki said.

"Huh. In your dreams. You and I both know that I was the first one to mark her." Kyo reminded, causing Rin to burn up red, and everyone to turn at the black-head.

"W-what do you mean mark?" Aidou stuttered.

"I was the first one to bite her, after she was bitten." Kyo explained.

*Twitch*

"K-Kyo -senpai! Was that really necessary? I don't think it's very appropriate for you, or the other 2 to talk about this in front of everyone!" Rin squeaked, still blushing.

"Ara~? Is little Usagi-chan or I should KRAZY-chan liked me~?" Ruko faked pouted, but his eyes seems to have a killing-lust in it.

*Twitch*

"Oi! Brat! What is your relationship with these 3?!" Sayaa demanded.

"Oh, I see the traitor and shishou. Hi, shishou! By the way, Rin-senpai is not your's or skylark, but MINE." Len monotone, but with a little possessiveness in the word "mine".

*SNAP*

"FOR GOODNESS FUCKING SAKE! WHAT IS UP WITH PEOPLE SAYING I'M THEIRS?! I'M NOBODY'S BITCH, Y'ALL HERE THAT! I BELONG TO MY FUCKIN` SELF! IF ONE MORE SHITTY WORD COMES OUT YOU DAMN ASSHOLES MOUTH, EXPECT TO DIE YOU SHITTY LOT!" Rin exploded.

"..."

"My god, Rin! Who taught you to curse?!" Yuki said, standing by the door.

"Yuki!" Rin exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand.

Then Yuki started to tremble. And then...

"WHO TAUGHT RIN HOW TO SHITTY CURSE?! COME ON! SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING?!" Yuki exploded as well.

"NOOO! Rin cursed for the first time!" Zero wailed.

"Wao." Kyo smirked.

"So the chibi can curse, eh?" Setho grinned maniacally.

"I'm going to get a lot of money from this." Mano grinned.

"Kekeke, the princess can curse~" Aki said with his weird laugh.

"Kukuku, so she has~" Ruko agreed.

*THUD*

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou and Ruka exclaimed, seeing Kaname on his knees.

"W-what happened to my dear Yuki?" Kaname exasperated. _  
_

"I guess I need to teach my student about language." Toga verbally noted.

"So much for a good impression." Kain said to Takuma, Shiki, and Rima, who were munching on Pocky.

"AND WHO THE FUCK MADE RIN BE DRESSED IN A MAID'S COSPLAY COSTUME?!" Yuki added.

Then everyone snapped out of it, and look at Rin again. And boy was she cute in the maid's out fit. Everyone thought she was cute in it, specially when she was blushing.

Everyone felt their heart thump inside their chest, while Yuki was trying to calm her's down, and try to not act like ONE of THEM. Ruko, and Aki started to laugh more than usual, with their weird laughs, while Kyo was smirking with the Setho, and Sayaa, thinking on a way to have her stay in the dress and ravish her. Takuma was holding on to a tissue, still wearing with the usual smile, but more pervish in it, along with Shiki and Rima who had a black face still. Ruka, Aidou, and Akatsuki had to leave the classroom. Toga's face was slightly red, making him burn even more when he noticed that he was falling for his student.

Kaname though was having a difficult time. He didn't understand why his heart was pumping harder in his chest. He thought he was falling for Yuki, but his heart was saying something something else. He's mind was in conflict, not understanding what to do. He even felt his face heat up, and ended up using his opened book as a cover, to not show his face.

Zero, was looking at Rin, still red faced, and couldn't do it any more.

"Rin." Zero said.

Then Rin looked up, with a red face. "Yes?"

But what happened next shocked everyone, made them turn green in envy.

*Smooch*

Zero kissed Rin on her cheek. _"Hmm. It's warm~ Maybe I should start doing it more~"_ Zero thought in his head, while ending up hugging Rin, who buried her face in his chest, hiding her red face.

"Zero! No fair!" Yuki complained. Then she walked up to Rin, and kissed her aneki's cheek as well, making everyone double their shock and envy.

"Why. Did. You. Kiss. HER?" Belial growled, his sunglasses showing his eyes that were glowing with hate.

"Eh? Can't we kiss our sister?" Both Zero and Yuki said as an excuse.

Then hell broke loose. With Hunters and vicious 5 vs. Vampire vs. Siblings.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Night Seven

**A/N: I finally update this one! Anyway thank you reviewers! Skittles for you guys! (S) (S) (S) (S) and M&M (m) (m) (m) (m)! Also, I'm soon going to update Triplets Most Wanted in Mafia, Half of my heart, Fire of the Magic Dragon, and a new one based on 07 ghost is one your way! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Night Seven

"That's why how Aristotle..."

*Thwick*

" Thought that..."

*Thwick*

"Rin, and Zero! Stop chucking knives at me!" Toga ordered, while Rin was glaring at her new ethic teacher, along with Zero.

The two of them were chucking knives at him for revenge, during class, also chucking them at Setho, Sayaa, Len, Mano, and Belial. They also chucked at some of the aristocrat vampires.

"Oi! Stop chucking those at us! Do you want us to die?!" Sayaa yelled, looking at them.

Rin and Zero just looked at each other and looked at him again.

"Yes loud mouth/ Sayaa-senpai." Both deadpanned.

*Smack*

"Zero, why'd you hit my head again?" Rin whined.

"Stop being polite! There's no need to call blabber-mouth with the honorifics!" Zero hissed.

"Mou~ Still~" Rin pouted, making Zero smack her again.

"Ow! Okay, okay! I get it!" Rin surrendered.

*Thwick*

*Dodge*

"Don't ever throw those things near my face!" Aidou hissed, glaring at the hunter twins.

"It's okay to do it to Aidou, but not me!" Ruka screeched.

"Oh, so scary~ Rin! Save me from this pa-"

"EEK! RUKO-SENPAI! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Rin screamed, holding on to her skirt, and pulling it down.

"Aw~ But I wanted to see-" Ruko started.

"Please, senpai. Please don't finish that sentence. I want to keep my sanity." Rin calmly said, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Mou~ Oh well, if Usagi-"

"Just shut up." Rin stopped him.

"Nice one-" Zero tried commenting.

"You know what, all of you are hopeless, so let's just end class right now!" Toga surrendered, sighing due to Rin's and Zero's "excitement".

Rin and Zero grinned at each other, knowing their plan worked.

"Yatta! I'm going to eat now! I'm hungry! Zero, what are you making for dinner?" Rin asked, her stomach quietly growling for food.

"Your favorite; Quiche, and Croque monsier." Zero replied.

"YAY! I love you Zero!" Rin cheered, glomping Zero into a hug, making him blush.

"Eh? Senpai treats stoic-kun like that, but not me? I feel hurt." Len monotone.

"And I'm losing money because of you! Hurry up and hug me so I can win a darn bet!" Creole growled.

"Sorry Len, I love you too. And Creole, I know that's a lie. Now both of you, please stop teasing me, or else you're going to make Belial horny again. And that would not be a good ending for me, cause I'm still planing on keeping my innocence, and my life. So if so kindly would, please don't continue." Rin said with a smile promising pain if they don't shut up. Then she and Zero stood up, ready to get out of class, to get pulled by the ear by Yuki.

"Ow! Yuki! I'm sorry for being part of teaching Rin words she should've not learned!"

"Ow! Yuki! Please! I'm sorry for saying the words some people taught over years!"

Then Yuki stopped in front of Toga's desk, where Toga was standing. Yuki, letting go of Rin's and Zero's year, then pushed their head down, making them bow to their master/ ethic teacher.

"What do you say?!" Yuki growled.

"Gomenesai shishou/ sensei." They grunted.

Then dragged both to Sayaa, Setho, Creole, Len, and Belial and did the same thing.

"Gomen you guys." Zero spat.

"Gomen..." Rin started, and started to blush. "Anikis..." she said quietly.

Then everyone snapped their heads to Rin, except for Toga and the other five.

"Brothers?!" Aidou and Ruka gasped.

"Are you guys blood-related then?" Shiki dully asked, but was curious.

Even Kaname raised a brow, out of curiosity, and Yuki looking at her sister in shock. Zero had a horrified and broken expression, feeling like he was replaced. Suddenly, there was 6 laughter, and a big squeal of "eh" come out.

"Kukukukuku-kuhahahaha-AHAHAHAHA!"

"KekekekekekehahahahaAHAHAHA!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"EH?!"

Rin was giving them a "what the heck" look on her face, with her nose slightly scrunched up in disgust, while Len and Mano were unnoticeably grinning, and the rest laughed with the 2 naughty vampires.

"Nani?! Minna, where did you get THAT idea?! Do I resemble them in any shape or form?! And plus, you vampires, should know that I don't have the same blood as them! I mean your vampires! Right?! Unless you're sick of course, but still!" Rin ranted. Who the heck who think such nonsense!

"Kukuku... hah... that was hilarious! You guys must be stupid to believe that!" Ruko criticized, chuckling.

"Kekeke... Ore-sama is pleased that he was enter-"

"Brat! Shut up! Did you all think we are her brothers?! Ha! If we were, we wouldn't even dare lay a hand on her, nor would she be talking like a weak-" Setho laughed, until an eraser was flung to his head.

"What were you saying Setho-senpai?" Rin frowned.

"Dweeb I said..."

*TICK*

*THUD*

"Woops, where did my METAL binder go to?" Rin feigned innocence.

Everyone shuddered when they say how accurate the binder hit the poor guy. Hit him right in the very center of his forehead, and the bottom of the binding of the binder hitting him.

"Does any one else had something to say to me?" Rin asked "sweetly".

"Kekeke, Ore-sama shall walk you to the dorms!" Aki declared, and stood up, only to see Rin running to Zero, and hid behind him.

"A-Aki-senpai, it would be an honor to but... uh... I rather go with Zero and Yuki... so... um... bye!" Rin yelped, and dragged Zero and Yuki behind her, and ran to the headmasters office, leaving everyone to just look at them leave. Then Kyo closed his book and smirked, with sadistic-ness gleaming in his eyes.

"Wao. The kitty grew up to-be a cat now. How cute. " Kyo said, stood up and left.

"Aw~ Kyo! Don't leave us~!" Ruko whined, and left with Aki, who was saying something that had to do with "ore-sama" and peasants.

Aidou was the one to brake the awkward silence.

"Those guys were rude to Kaname-sama! they should get punishment! Well except Yuki and Rin of course, but the rest should!" Aidou said with anger for them disrespecting Kaname.

"I agr-wait did you said except Rin?! She should be part of this too! When did you grow a weak spot for her?!" Ruka said in surprised.

"Ever since I've seen hell..." Aidou shivered.

"And that was...?" Akatsuki asked.

"You could solve it yourself!" Aidou snapped.

"Hmm. Well, something smells go- wait. I think I smell actual Pocky..." Shiki stated, sniffing the air.

"You're right. I wonder where it's com-"

"Setho-senpai! Don't eat that strawberry shortcake! That's for Tsunami-kun! Not for you!"

"To bad brat!"

"Senpai! I told you I'm not- HIEE!"

"What did I told you guys touching Rin/ Aneki!"

"But she's cute~"

"BELIAL-SENPA-EEK!"

"DON'T TOUCH MY PUPIL/ DAUGHTER!"

Kaname finally snapped, and slammed his book closed, and stood up.

"Shiki, Takuma, come with me. Everyone else go back to the dorms." Kaname ordered.

Then they all left the classroom. Kaname opened the door to the headmaster's office, only to be splatted with ice cream. Then the room turned cold.

"K-Kaname..." Yuki stuttered.

"Oh, hi Kaname!" Kaien greeted.

"Hmph, the boss blood-sucker." 7 people said.

But Rin, with her kind heart, went up to Kaname, with LOT'S of courage.

"Gomen senpai. They were just fighting over me and Zero's dinner we individually cooked. Sorry you had to be greeted with ice cream like that." Rin apologized, with a guilty look. Then she took the damp paper towel in her hand, and wiped the ice cream off of Kaname.

Kaname's heart started to pound harder against his chest, and felt heat rise up to his face. His eyes were widened, and he had a hint of blush on his face. His mouth was slightly opened, in shock. He thought he liked Yuki, so why was his heart pounding for someone else? He finally snapped out of his daze, and looked down at Rin, who was actually getting worried over him.

"Senpai? Are you okay?" Rin asked cutely.

"Y- ahem- Yes Rin, thank you for-uh-wiping my face." Kaname thanked. "Anyway, please don't act childish. It's rather very annoying." he said, and then quickly left, with Shiki and Takuma who were also blushing.

Rin who was oblivious looked at the others, who quickly changed their glare to normal faces before she noticed.

"Were they sick?" Rin asked.

"No. I guess they were hot or something." Yuki answered.

"Okay." Rin shrugged. "Now, please give me back my food!"

And the food war started again.

**With Kaname and Others**

"Kaname-sama, did you and the others catch a cold?" Ruka worriedly asked.

"No Ruka, we're fine. It's just that the headmaster was too warm." Kaname answered, easing Ruka.

"Really~? I thought you experienced something~" Ruko said, coming out of nowhere.

"You and your brothers, come with me to my dorm room. I would like to talk with you three." Kaname ordered, narrowing his eyes at them.

Ruko stopped grinning, and turned his face in to a serious one.

"Don't order me around." And left to fetch his brothers.

Kaname then faced the others. "You may leave now. Do not ease drop, or listen to my conversation. Takuma, and Shiki, I do hope you can do that and prevent others coming to my room." Kaname ordered once more, and then headed upstairs. Then he sat on his chair, behind his desk, and face the trio.

"And what honor do show us, coming to this school?" Kaname interrogated.

"For Rin." Aki said, without his usual cocky manner.

" For Rin?" Kaname repeated.

"Yes for the girl." Ruko confirmed. "You and I both know that us, Nuras, are one of most powerful pureblood that is par with you, Kurans. We just came to make sure that you would stay with the girl Yuki, while staying far away from Rin." He said.

"And what does Rin have to do with your coming?" Kaname demanded.

"Hmph. Stupid bat couldn't even think, nor talk with usual manner. Oh well, I guess I just have to make it blunt. She's OUR prey, no one elses. So if you keep your prey, and don't touch ours." Kyo bluntly answered.

Kaname's eyes widened for a second, before reverting back.

"Of course. After all, I chose her to be mine."

"You better. We'll be keeping our eyes on you." Ruko indirectly threatened.

"And so shall I." Kaname threatened back.

Then the three left, leaving Kaname alone. He quickly placed his hand over his chest, and try to control the strange anger that was acting up inside him.

"_Why am I getting mad, when they said Rin was their so-called 'prey'?_" Kaname said, and quickly drank the tasteless bloody water. The window cracked and shattered into pieces, while a hole appeared beside the door.

"Who's there?" Kaname growled.

"Kaname-senpai?" a soft voice called out, making Kaname revert normal.

"Come in." He said, giving permission to the person outside the door.

Rin entered, holding a red velvet cake, that had cream-cheese frosting on it, with edible micro-marbles on it. She blushed, while holding it.

"I wanted to apologize for everyone's behavior including mine, so I baked this for you. I hope we could be forgiven." Rin said, with her pride destroyed, having to be the one apologizing.

Kaname's eyes widened, but then was replaced with an evil glint in it. He walked up to Rin, and leaned over to Rin's ear.

"Is that so?" Kaname seductively whispered in Rin's ear.

"Y-Yes!" Rin answered, with a blush.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Kaname-senpai! I'm sorry! Here's your cake!" Rin quickly said, and shoved the cake into Kaname's hand. Then she quickly went to the door only to be prevented by a person's arm, who was leaning over her.

"This looks good. Thank you for the cake. Rin. Chan." Kaname whispered again, huskily. He was no longer holding the cake, since he used his vampire speed to put on his desk safely, and come back to Rin.

Rin felt a shiver go down her back, and she gulped. Kaname was totally destroying her pride! No! But, she was also getting scared, because she can see a faint glow of red coming from his eyes, which was causing the shiver. She wasn't scarred of level Es, but purebloods are different, which she learned a long time ago. Her eyes widened, and she was about shudder, until Zero quickly opened the door, and grabbed Rin.

"Kuran, don't you dare touch her again!" Zero growled.

Kaname face cracked and looked at Rin. She was frozen, and her eyes became dull with no emotions, making him concern.

"Is she..."

Then Rin snapped back, only to look angry and disappointed.

"Kaname-senpai, please do think about others feelings. Again I apologize. Good Night, senpai. Let's go Zero. " Rin growled, and dragged Zero away.

Kaname felt two types of pain in his heart: 1 being rejected, 2 being excited. He couldn't recognize it this at all! Plus, he unintentionally did it! What was going on?! Kaname growled, and slammed his door closed.

Watching at separate corners, Shiki and Takuma frowned. They chose to not be stupid, and accept their feeling for Rin, like some others. Now they realize they have to also take down 4 purebloods. This sure was going to be a tough match for a girl's heart...

**Somewhere** ** else **

"Hee-hee! It's so fun to watch those fools fight for that low-human, right?" A girl giggled.

"Please don't go hard on the girl, after all she is MINE." Another voice said, with a rich masculine tone.

"Alright~ But she and the boy is also MINE. I'm just letting you BORROW her." The girl said again.

"We'll see." The masculine said once more.

"..." A different girl and boy stood behind their masters, both wearing masks to cover their faces. A boy with silver hair and tint of lilac was seen with a katana, while the girl with silky black hair with a tint of lavender was holding a scimitar.

"I can't wait for the games to begin~!"

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, so I have re-reading this story a couple times, as in like 10x, an I really don't like the flow of it... causing it to ruin the plot, so I'm going to delete the chapters, and re-post one every single one... which leads me to say...**

**I AM SOOOO SORRY!**

**As an authoress, this shows how little I cared for this story, and puts me to shame TAT and I really wanted to tell you that... so for those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story, I love love love you guys for putting up with me!**

**SO THANK YOU!**

**This author's note will be deleted as soon as the new chapter is post (a.s.a.n.c.i.p)**

**Thank you guys, and expect it to come out REALLY SOON!**


End file.
